


Мгновения между [строк]

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "The moments inbetween" за авторством MaryLouLeach.Отчаянные ситуации требуют отчаянных мер. Когда на старшего Холмса совершается покушение, Джон не видит другого выхода, кроме как отвлечь огонь на себя. Пострадавший, но спасшийся Майкрофт вспоминает и переосмысливает прошлое. Шерлок узнает, что брат ранен, а услышав о самопожертвовании Джона, понимает, что ему понадобится помощь Майкрофта, чтобы вернуть друга.





	1. Не моргай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The moments inbetween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/584652) by [MaryLouLeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach). 



           Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

            

**Глава 1: Не моргай**

           Все произошло в мгновение ока. Ладно, в несколько таких мгновений, но это было отнюдь не художественно-высокопарное выражение. Он в жизни не переживал такого абсурда, ну ладно, по крайней мере, до сих пор. Картинка менялась при каждом взмахе ресниц, и было чувство, что он пропустил существенный кусок в середине фильма. И еще, возможно, некоторую часть в начале. Несмотря на некоторую оглушенность, Майкрофт сознавал, что хочет сойти с этой карусели. Нет, не верно, мир вокруг не вращался — он подскакивал и перекатывался, пока наконец не остановился с тошнотворным звуком разбивающегося стекла и покореженного металла.  
           Майкрофт моргнул. Короткий взмах ресниц, и мир перестал крутиться, но скрылся за какой-то густой завесой и хаотичными, неясными звуками.  
           Еще одно моргание век, и легкие наполнились пылью и дымом, кто-то закричал. Майкрофт закашлялся и скривился от боли, взяв себе на заметку больше так не делать. Снова послышались крики, но Майкрофту не удалось различить слова, они казались неразборчиво-приглушенными. Что-то внутри подсказывало, что надо двигаться, но он слишком устал.  
           Новый взмах ресниц.  
           — Майкрофт, не двигайтесь, не шевелитесь. С вами все будет хорошо. Я только... — голос осекся. Его обладатель, сидящий на корточках русоволосый мужчина потянулся помочь Майкрофту. И этот момент вдруг словно что-то произошло, все вокруг замерло. Окружающий мир все еще оставался слегка затуманенным, но мужчина со светлыми волосами... нет, у него было имя, и Майкрофт знал его.  
           — Джон? — Майкрофт считал, что произнес имя вслух, но то, что сорвалось с пересохших губ, больше напоминало стон. Боль — в голове и в боку, на лице мужчины выражение скрытой тревоги и полное самообладание, всегда спокоен в ситуации хаоса. Маска была хороша, и Майкрофт на мгновение задумался, как тот дошел до такой защитной реакции.  
           Но в этот момент маска Джона разлетелась в куски. Он потянулся к Майкрофту, но чьи-то злые руки схватили его, оторвали от Холмса — руки в черных перчатках, в которых удобно сжимать смертоносное оружие, и отлично скрывать секреты и отпечатки пальцев. Эти руки выдернули куда-то русоволосого человека, вырвали его из поля зрения Майкрофта. Тот исчез, и Майкрофт поднял к голове руку. Череп пульсировал от боли, перед глазами плавал туман.  
           Он понимал, что светловолосый человек... нет, его звали Джон, Майкрофт понимал, что Джон в беде. Джон — важен, хотя он и не мог вспомнить, почему. В разрозненные, заторможенные мысли врезались чьи-то крики — они звучали снаружи, не из машины — мужские голоса. Раздались выстрелы, и первый мужчина вернулся. Его синие глаза излучали решимость, и на этот раз Майкрофт сумел различить, что лицо Джона покрывают синяки и ссадины. Они были и раньше?  
           И почему все вокруг перевернуто вверх ногами? Мозг Майкрофта работал с поистине черепашьей скоростью, и до него, наконец, дошло, что он находится в перевернутой вверх дном машине — держится на одних ремнях безопасности. Снова послышались крики и звуки выстрелов. Майкрофт попытался сформулировать важный вопрос русоволосому человеку, который как раз вернулся. Куда он уходил? Но тот снова заговорил с ним, и голос показался Майкрофту знакомым. Он же знает этого человека, откуда он его знает?  
           — Я вытащу вас отсюда, — пообещал русоволосый мужчина с разбитым лицом, и Майкрофт осознал, что именно это сейчас и произойдет. Этот смутно знакомый человек, скорчившись, забрался почти под Майкрофта, с легкостью отстегнул пряжки и осторожно опустил Холмса из неудобного положения, умелыми руками избавляя от удушающего давления. Да, ремни безопасности не слишком комфортабельны, хотя эти конкретные спасли ему жизнь  
           Еще один взмах ресниц, и он услышал быструю речь и снова выстрелы, на этот раз совсем близко, у самой машины. Это что, война? Легкие наполнились дымом и пылью, и Майкрофт болезненно закашлялся. И возненавидел это занятие: кашлять было настолько больно, что он решил больше никогда этим не заниматься. На улице светило солнце; кажется, стоял теплый весенний день. Весенний? И, скорее всего, уже перевалило за полдень, трава под руками была слегка влажной. Костюм теперь только выбросить, но Майкрофта это не волновало. Он вообще сейчас чувствовал полнейшее равнодушие. Где он находится? Растерянность только ширилась.  
           — Майкрофт?  
           "Джон. Вот как его зовут. Джон", — напомнил себе Майкрофт. Это важно. Джон важен, но почему? Почему он важен?  
            _— Сделай это для меня, Майкрофт. Обещай, что он будет в безопасности._  
            _— Я обещаю. Они все будут под моей защитой — Лестрейд, Молли, миссис Хадсон и Джон._  
           Да, вот именно. Джон для кого-то очень важен, для кого-то важного Майкрофту, кого-то, кого он должен защищать.  
           — Послушайте, мы попали в аварию — и в нас стреляют. Машины, которые ехали впереди, пострадали при взрыве...  
           Майкрофт моргнул — то ли очень растянуто, то ли на мгновение вообще отключился. Этот русоволосый человек был в клетчатой рубашке, обычной для сотрудников Майкрофта. Но нет, Джон на него не работал, он работал на кого-то другого. Не на кого-то — с кем-то. Он ни к кому не нанимался, и никогда не был у Майкрофта под началом.  
            _— Но я не назвал цифру._  
            _— Нет, мне просто ваша инициатива не интересна._  
           Очередной взмах ресниц, но на этот раз не такой долгий. Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул, втянул в себя воздух: они были уже не в разбитой черной машине. Они прятались за другой, тоже перевернутой и сильно обгоревшей. Майкрофт видел внутри пристегнутые ремнями обугленные скелеты, бывшие когда-то его группой безопасности.  
           — Майкрофт, с вами ничего страшного, — вновь заговорил Джон, и Майкрофт осознал, что пытается найти среди этой круговерти хоть какой-то источник спокойствия. Вокруг бушевал хаос, гремели взрывы. Джон прижал что-то к гудящей голове Майкрофта, его лицо по-прежнему было покрыто синяками. Почему Джон задыхается, они бежали? Да, точно, пришлось бежать, в них снова стреляли. Майкрофт внезапно подумал, что убегающий от пуль Джон — доктор.  
           — Надо добраться до той машины! — властно зазвучал голос Джона, и Майкрофт увидел его уже не в разорванной и окровавленной рубашке в клеточку и рваных на коленях и не менее испачканных слаксах, а в военной форме. Джон был солдатом, Майкрофт вспомнил его военное досье. Да, воспоминания возвращались, он теперь многое помнил. Врач — и военный врач. Майкрофт подавил желание опять моргнуть, ему нужно сосредоточиться. Сосредоточиться и вспомнить; чтобы сейчас выжить, им нужно быть в ясном сознании.  
           Он моргнул и оказался посреди спора с младшим членом своей группы безопасности... вернее, того, что от нее, видимо, осталось.  
           — Сэр...  
           — Послушайте... Эдвардс, верно? — оборвал молодого человека Джон.  
           — Да, сэр. Эдвардс.  
           Майкрофта зацепили настойчивые слова доктора, и он пристально окинул взглядом темноволосого парня в черном костюме. Все еще оглушенный, он сумел только разглядеть, что доктор перевязывает юноше раненую руку и порезанную ладонь, после чего возвращает на палец обручальное кольцо.  
           — Эдвардс, мне нужно, чтобы вы увезли их отсюда. Если террористам удастся через меня прорваться, вы должны быть готовы защищать "британское правительство". Нельзя допустить, чтобы его схватили.  
           — Где вы... — Майкрофт встревожился. Его разум все еще был заторможен, но эта решительность в голосе Джона, он знал, что это плохой признак.  
           — Я уже сказал: я хочу отвлечь огонь на себя. Это даст вам время, — Джон говорил тихо, но Майкрофт не понимал, к чему он ведет. Он явно пропустил нечто важное.  
           — Сэр, это против правил... — Голос Томсона, другого младшего офицера из группы безопасности.  
           — Не хочется вас расстраивать, юноша, но, похоже, вон те террористы с оружием и взрывчаткой не собираются следовать правилам, — Майкрофт никогда раньше не слышал подобного тона; во всяком случае, он такого не помнил. Он вновь испытал непреодолимое желание моргнуть и попытался сдержаться, но тщетно. Однако на этот раз все оказалось иначе.  
           В сознании всплыло какое-то воспоминание. _Майкрофт обнаружил, что сидит, скрестив ноги, на персидском ковре. По левую руку уютно потрескивал огонь в камине, языки пламени отбрасывали тени на лежащую перед Майкрофтом старинную шахматную доску. Напротив расположился на животе его младший брат Шерлок, одетый в синюю шелковую пижаму. Он смотрел на шахматные фигуры, подперев изящными руками маленький подбородок. Серые глаза сосредоточено изучали лежащую перед ним проблему._  
           — Сэр, вы — гражданский, — вырвали Майкрофта из воспоминаний чьи-то слова. В голове немного прояснилось, хотя боль усилилась почти до непереносимого уровня, и спор двух мужчин не облегчал дела.  
           — Ой-ой. Хотите покозырять чином? Сейчас? В самом деле... — хмуро глянул на младшего офицера Джон. Майкрофт видел, что тот явно был семьянином и, скорее всего, отцом, судя по тому, каким тоном он говорил с доктором — как с капризным ребенком. Но не успел Майкрофт вмешаться, как Джон оборвал Томсона. — Кто из нас отслужил три срока в "горячих точках"? Я знаю, что надо делать, я там не в няньки играл. Не забывайте, я только что вытащил вас обоих из-под огня. Я воевал, парень. Так что тебе лучше меня послушать, поскольку повторять я не намерен, — процедил Джон сквозь зубы и внезапно прервался: развернулся и нажал курок своего — или позаимствованного у кого-то — оружия. Он стрелял и стрелял, прячась за багажником дымящейся машины, где они все в тесноте прятались. Майкрофт снова сделал попытку сосредоточиться и понять, где они находятся.  
           — Сэр, — его собственная помощница, обычно, как и сам Майкрофт, сохранявшая на лице бесстрастность, сейчас явно нервничала. Разумеется, ведь она никогда раньше не оказывалась в полевых условиях — она работала его личной заместительницей и, в основном, отдавала приказы со своего "блэкберри". Сейчас ее руки лежали просто сжатыми на коленях — пустые, не способные вызвать помощь. — Пожалуйста, не шевелитесь, сэр. Вы сильно ударились головой.  
           Майкрофт поднес дрожащую руку ко лбу и ощутил повязку.  
           Он увидел, как Джон схватил Томсона за испачканные кровью воротник белой рубашки и галстук. Томсон, вот как звали младшего офицера.  
           — Слушайте, ваша задача — доставить этого человека и его ассистентку вон к той машине, — Джон кивнул в соответствующем направлении. — Но под таким огнем сделать этого не получится. Далеко не уйдете, только оба схватите пулю.  
           — Вы простой врач, — светловолосый Джон крепко зажмурился; он не привык, чтобы его приказы обсуждались. Сейчас он был военным, то был капитан Ватсон.  
           И в сознании снова всплыло предыдущее воспоминание — с шахматной доской и младшим братом, изыскивающим способ спасти своего конника¹. _Майкрофт завороженно смотрел на Шерлока. Бледные щеки мальчика раскраснелись от натопленного камина. Они с братом много лет не играли в шахматы, в общем-то, с тех пор, как Майкрофт уехал учиться в университет. Шерлок сделал ход — "съел" фигуру, устраняя угрозу._  
            _— Иногда, брат, стоит пожертвовать своим рыцарем. — Взгляд младшего вновь переключился на старинную доску, его глаза, прищурившись, замерли на упомянутой мраморной фигурке. — Сантименты, брат. Они не дадут тебе преимущества._  
            _Но Шерлок не послушался и с легкостью "съел" новую фигуру._  
            _— Шах и мат, — самодовольно объявил Майкрофт. — Видишь, брат, ты потерял все из-за одного конника._  
           Майкрофт вырвался из своего... из сна наяву? галлюцинаций? воспоминаний? Чем бы они ни были, они отвлекали, а он сейчас просто не мог себе этого позволить.  
           — Точно! Я лишь чертов доктор. Вот поэтому вы со своим другом и будете вытаскивать из этого ада представителей правительства, пока я отвлекаю огонь на себя!  
           — Джон... — Майкрофт вздрогнул, от звука собственного голоса голова разболелась еще сильнее — до такой степени, что его едва не вырвало.  
           — Майкрофт, только не начинайте. Вы не в том состоянии. И я на вас не работаю, — Джон осмотрел имеющийся у него боезапас к перекинутому через плечо автомату. Он выбросил пустые обоймы и отдал младшим офицерам оставшиеся девятимиллиметровки — те самые, которыми он укладывал нападавших.  
           — Вот, берите. А... как вас сегодня зовут? — услышав столь обыденный вопрос, ассистентка Майкрофта удивленно подняла бровь. — Впрочем, неважно. Знаете, как таким пользоваться? — девушка кивнула, и Джон отдал ей "глок"².  
           — Джон, вы не должны этого делать, — заговорил Майкрофт. Его мысли катили вперед, как волны. Джон важен для Шерлока, а Шерлок важен для Майкрофта — значит, Джон должен жить. Простая арифметика.  
           — Есть идеи получше? Нет, это единственная возможность. Я задержу их, пока вы будете забираться в чертову машину, а когда вы покинете это проклятое место, куда уходят умирать все сотовые сигналы, то уже вызовете мне подмогу. Я вас тут подожду, — сверкнул легкой улыбкой доктор и, отвернувшись, дал еще несколько выстрелов из автомата.  
           — Джон, — Майкрофт попытался найти какие-то слова, но бывший солдат его оборвал.  
           — Майкрофт, все нормально. Я не в первый раз в перестрелке. Хотя подумать только, несколько часов назад я считал, что мне предстоит тихий спокойный вечер и, может, ужин в каком-нибудь шикарном ресторане, естественно, за ваш счет, — усмехнулся Джон и снова перешел на тон командира. — Так ребята, считаем до пяти, и вы бежите к машине, — он показал на единственный выживший при взрыве автомобиль, водителя и пассажира которого их нападавшие положили при помощи АК³ — того самого, которым Джон "снял" снайпера, предварительно убив обоих террористов.  
           Джон оглядел окрестности — место было удобное, с высокой травой, так что если не высовываться, вполне можно добраться незамеченным до машины — она всего в каких-то нескольких метрах. Выжившим в первой атаке офицерам удалось скосить достаточно бандитов, чтобы Джону оставались лишь те ублюдки, что находились сейчас впереди. Из шестерых офицеров службы безопасности Майкрофта выжило всего двое. Ну, или трое, если считать Джона, а он себя считал. И он не мог допустить, чтобы с Майкрофтом что-то случилось, Майкрофт был важен. Бог знает, чего похитители от него хотят. Да, старший Холмс был опасным человеком, но, кроме того, он владел разной опасной информацией, за которую определенные круги заплатили бы большие деньги. Но для того, чтобы эту информацию получить, им бы пришлось пытать Майкрофта Холмса. Джон не желал этого допускать.  
           — Не давайте ему засыпать, — дал он наставление помощнице Майкрофта и потом повернулся к выжившим офицерам: — Удачи вам!  
           Это был самый лучший выход, Джон знал это. Он планировал, крадучись, нырнуть в траву и выстрелами отвлекать террористов. И жалел только, что не знает, сколько точно перед ним убийц, похитителей или кем они там являются.  
           — Что ж, Джон, пора это выяснить, — прошептал он себе под нос.  
           Протестуя против нового, еще более адского приступа головной боли, Майкрофт дважды моргнул, пытаясь ее прогнать. Он осознал, что находится в мчащейся куда-то машине. Ассистентка пригибала ему голову, сама скорчившись возле него на кожаном сидении. Майкрофт глянул назад — их не преследовали, но он слышал отдаленные звуки выстрелов. Очереди "калашникова" и ответный огонь. Он снова, не желая того, моргнул. Наступила тишина — он снова провалился в воспоминание — воспоминание о студеном зимнем вечере и жарком огне камина.  
           — А если я не хочу терять никого из них? Что тогда? — младший брат сидел, скрестив на груди руки, и, надувшись, буравил серыми глазами Майкрофта.  
            _— Так ничего не выйдет, Шерлок. Не привязывайся к своим фигурам. Как говорит отец, не позволяй эмоциям заслонять разум._  
            _— Мне все равно, что будет с этим рыцарем, может, это просто способ тебя победить. А отец просто идиот, — Шерлок снова сделал ход, по-прежнему отказываясь жертвовать конником. Майкрофт вздохнул, зная, что сейчас грянет истерика. Что ж, он предупреждал._  
            _— Шах и мат._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ В древних шахматах эта фигура изображала собою "кавалерию" - всадника на коне. Со временем ее изображение упростили, оставив только коня. Но во многих европейских языках шахматного коня продолжают называть наездником. Во Франции шахматный конь - это сavalier (кавалер), в Англии - knight (рыцарь). А вот в других языках "человеческая составляющая" из этой фигуры пропала. У нас она называется просто "конь". А, например, в Германии (springer), Польше (skoczek), Хорватии (skakač) название его переводится как "прыгун", "скакун".  
> <http://www.tavika.ru/2013/07/chess.html>  
> ² Известная марка пистолетов  
> ³ АК — Автомат Калашникова


	2. Прерванный

           К двум часам дня Джон получил энное количество разрозненных смс, местами очень тревожащих. Поток начался в 6:30 утра.  
            **Чаю, Джон. ШХ**  
            **Сам себе сделай, Шерлок. Я в Дублине. ДВ**  
            **О, точно, ты и твоя проклятая медконференция. Мне скучно! ШХ**  
            **Ну, ты всегда можешь прибраться в квартире. ДВ**  
            **Тоска. ШХ**  
            **Джон, когда ты вернешься? Мне скучно. ШХ**  
            **Позвонил Лестрейду, он явно не жаворонок. ШХ**  
            **Шерлок! Оставь Грега в покое. Ты принял свои витамины? ДВ**  
            **Терпеть не могу витамины. Они неинтересные. ШХ**  
            **Мне плевать, интересные они или нет. Или ты питаешься трижды в день или принимаешь чертовы витамины. А если по возвращении я обнаружу, что ты их не принимал, то начну кормить тебя через трубочку. Тебе известно, что я могу это сделать. ДВ**  
            **Тебя на медконференции учат врачебному такту? ШХ**  
            **Шерлок, иди к черту. Я занят. ДВ**  
            **Джон. Похоже, ты тоже не особо жаворонок. ШХ**  
           Добрый доктор покачал головой и пошел охотиться на хороший английский чай. Слово "скучно", исходящее от одного конкретного темноволосого детектива, никогда не было хорошим знаком. Особенно, если тот оставался дома без взрослых — определенно не лучший вариант. К полудню Джон получил еще несколько смс примерно того же характера.  
           Но самые тревожные пришли непосредственно во время медконференции, перед которой Джон, наученный опытом, выключил телефон. Когда он снова включил мобильник, его поприветствовали такие сообщения:  
            **Джон, куда ты спрятал паяльную лампу? ШХ**  
            **Неважно, уже нашел. ШХ**  
            **У нас есть огнетушитель? ШХ**  
            **Неважно, у миссис Хадсон нашелся один. ШХ**  
            **Нам понадобятся новые занавески. И еще хотел поинтересоваться, сильно ли ты привязан к своему одеялу? ШХ**  
            **Думаю, ты согласишься, что тебе давно пора купить новое. Не благодари. ШХ**  
           На этом Джон подумал, что неплохо было бы прогуляться. За прошедшие три дня ему так и не выдалось возможности посмотреть Дублин, и он решил, что можно поболтаться по городу и осмотреть достопримечательности. Вечером ему предстояло возвращение в Лондон, и он надеялся, что к этому времени квартиру никто не сожжет и не заразит чумой. Джон быстро прошел прямо к выходу, избегая других участников медконференции, которые торчали в холле и хвастались своими новыми машинами и инвестициями. Полный решимости насладиться остатком дня и не обращать внимания на сообщения своего беспокойного соседа, Джон даже не заметил, что за ним целых два квартала ехала черная дорогая машина — пока не попытался пересечь улицу. Машина преградила ему дорогу, и Джон вскинул руки жестом "сдаюсь".  
           — Три дня, каких-то чертовых три дня. Это все, что мне было нужно. Для работы. Даже не ради отдыха! — проворчал он. Дверца машины открылась, и Джон вздохнул, представляя, что будет дальше. Однако, к его удивлению, в машине обнаружился Майкрофт, а не его невозмутимая брюнетка-помощница.  
           — Джон. Добрый день. Шерлок упомянул, что вы в Дублине.  
           — Да, на медконференции. Но вы это и так уже знаете. В чем дело, Майкрофт?  
           — Просто светский визит. Я подумал, что вы, быть может, захотите присоединиться ко мне за ланчем. Я направляюсь в наше загородное имение. Там есть хорошая фешенебельная гостиница с превосходными вариантами на любой кошелек. А после мы можем прогуляться по нашим родовым землям, я уверен, вы найдете эту прогулку весьма расслабляющей. Мои дела здесь уже почти закончены, так что мы можем вместе вернуться в Лондон. Я настаиваю. Уверен, вам больше придется по душе перелет на частном самолете, чем толкотня второго класса обычного рейса. Прошу вас, Джон, садитесь. Мы мешаем движению.  
           — А что вам с этого? — Джон сузил глаза, не трогаясь с места. Майкрофт засмеялся — легкий светский смех, по которому невозможно ничего определить.  
           — Право, Джон. Мой брат сделал вас таким циником, — вздохнул Майкрофт и снял с галстука несуществующую ворсинку, его зонт предусмотрительно покоился сбоку. — Последние несколько недель я был очень занят, и мне хочется наверстать упущенное. Кроме того, я действительно скучаю по нашим еженедельным ланчам.  
           Джон сразу ощутил себя последней задницей. Черт подери, эти братья Холмс умели пробуждать в нем чувство вины. Да, это правда; прежде, чем Шерлок вернулся из мертвых, Майкрофт настаивал на еженедельных похищениях, каждый раз приглашая Джона поужинать или пообедать. Доктор постепенно привык к этому и уже через месяц перестал сопротивляться. Даже начал звонить сам и согласовывать время.  
           — Простите, Майкрофт. Я просто не выспался. Я с удовольствием присоединюсь к вам за ланчем.  
           Джон забрался на заднее сидение черной правительственной машины без опознавательных знаков. Они покатили по улице, и Майкрофт непринужденно улыбнулся.  
           — Что ж, хорошо. А теперь расскажите мне о том деле... — он вынул мобильный и коснулся экрана: — Рыжих карликов.  
           — Они предпочитают, чтобы их назвали маленькие, а не карлики, — поправил Джон, пытаясь выиграть время. — Кроме того, это долгая история.  
           — Ну, осмотр загородного поместья — это несколько больше, чем просто увеселительная прогулка. Рассказывайте.  
           Черт побери, вот и приехали. "Можно было догадаться", — подумал Джон и в этот момент получил новую смс.  
            **Майкрофт сейчас в Дублине. Если он тебя похитит, не рассказывай ему про Рыжих карликов. ШХ**  
            **Нет, лучше тебе вообще его избегать. Ни при каких условиях не садись с ним в машину. ШХ**  
            **Ты ведь уже в его машине, да? ШХ**  
            **Угу. ДВ**  
           Телефон Майкрофта завибрировал, он глянул на пришедшее сообщение, закатил глаза и даже не потрудился ответить. Ответом стала новая череда смс. Джон невольно хихикнул, ибо его самого весь день сегодня преследовали такие же неотступные смски.  
           — Майкрофт, расскажите мне об имении. Я и не знал, что у вашей семьи есть свои земли...  
           — Доктор Ватсон, я бы с удовольствием живописал вам нашу семейную родословную и многовековые наследные землевладения, но сначала я хочу услышать ответ на свой вопрос.  
           Джон быстро скинул смс Шерлоку.  
            **Прости, я пытался. ДВ**  
           Он изо всех сил старался придумать, как рассказать Майкрофту о деле двух пропавших ученых — двух братьев, рыжеволосых и да, ростом в четыре фута¹. Все пошло совсем не так, как планировал Шерлок, но когда иное вообще случалось? Джон даже не писал еще об этом в блог — только прорабатывал в голове текст, ибо требовалось пропустить слишком много конфиденциальной информации.  
           Разумеется, Майкрофт не мог не заинтересоваться: пропавшие братья работали на одной его — или, вернее, правительственной — очень секретной военной базе. У братьев была сестра — ростом пять футов шесть дюймов² (если кому-то интересно). Именно она заявила об их пропаже. Ситуация была очень тяжелая, и сестра надеялась, что великий Шерлок Холмс со своей непревзойденной репутацией сможет пролить свет на это таинственное исчезновение. Начальник военной базы оказался фанатом Шерлока. Он дал им доступ в кабинеты и лабораторию братьев (но только туда) и позволил коротко переговорить с их коллегами. Он сам хотел узнать, что случилось с людьми, которые без устали работали на его конфиденциальных проектах, но вскоре ему пришлось пожалеть, что согласился сотрудничать с Шерлоком.  
           Джон поморщился, вспоминая о событиях, что привели к раскрытию дела. Шерлок мог бы вести себя и поделикатней, учитывая всех этих замешанных в деле политиков. Оглядываясь назад, Джон предположил, что они наверняка вращались с Майкрофтом в одних кругах. Так что он тоже улыбнулся в ответ, хотя эта улыбка больше напоминала гримасу.  
           — А что вы хотите узнать? Дело было очень простое. Ничего, хм, интересного, — он откинулся на спинку сидения, стараясь отодвинуться, как можно дальше, к дверце.  
           "Черт тебя подери, Шерлок", — про себя кипятился Джон. Он же просил его обратиться за помощью к брату, но этот упрямец все равно отказался и отправился вгонять в краску каких-то высокопоставленных чиновников. И даже, кажется, какого-то герцога.  
           Джон сосредоточился на пейзаже, что проносился за окном их кортежа в четыре машины — две спереди и одна сзади, обычные меры безопасности. Наверное, в одной из них едет ассистентка Майкрофта? И не ей ли тот писал, уточняя уже известные ему подробности дела, о котором он так желал расспросить Джона. Дорожники наконец расчистили после ДТП трассу, и вскоре кортеж уже оставил запруженный город далеко позади.  
           — Можно начать, как обычно, с начала, доктор Ватсон, — произнес Майкрофт, и по холодному тону Джон понял, что тот больше не примет никаких попыток избежать темы.  
           Джон принялся рассказывать с самого начала и еще не успел добраться до момента, когда Шерлок обозвал герцога тупоголовым лосем, как услышал сигнал своего телефона. Глянув на экран, он увидел сообщение о потере сигнала сети. Он начал убирать телефон в карман куртки, как внезапно услышал знакомый рев — злой, яростный ревущий звук, заставлявший инстинкты заполонить сознание. Этот звук был ему хорошо знаком — и настолько накрепко запечатлелся в памяти, что часто приходил в кошмарах.  
           — СВУ³!  
           Джон ощутил, как вздрогнула земля под колесами, машина дернулась и резко рванула вперед. Джон глянул на ошеломленного Майкрофта. Как всегда хладнокровный работник правительства смотрел в свой телефон. Джон инстинктивно потянулся и перекинул через плечо Майкрофта ремень безопасности. Тот бросил на него странный взгляд, сжимая в руках телефон и зонтик, потом раздался второй взрыв и единственное, что осталось дальше у Джона в памяти — это перекаты и перевороты, дым и грязь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ 4 фута ~ 1, 22 см. — прим. переводчика  
> ² 5 футов 6 дюймов ~ 167, 6 см. — прим. переводчика  
> ³ СВУ — Самодельное Взрывное Устройство — прим. переводчика


	3. Легкий, счастливый, свободный¹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Песня Bright Eyes - Easy / Lucky / Free  
> <http://lyricstranslate.com/ru/easyluckyfree-legkiischastlivyisvobodnyi.html>  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RozuwUlX7MI>

           Когда машина, наконец, перестала кувыркаться, Джон осознал, что в нем заработали инстинкты. Он даже не успел толком понять, что произошло, и вообще раскрыть глаза, которые жгло дымом и пылью, а его руки уже нащупывали ремень безопасности — эта чертова штука буквально впилась в грудь и плечо.  
           В пылу суматохи он решил, что находится в военном "хаммере", во рту ощущался песок, к которому примешивался знакомый вкус крови.  
           Нет, не так, это не "хаммер". Джон крякнул и, нажав на ремне кнопку фиксатора, в первый момент повалился лицом в покореженную стенку салона. Машина была черной, гражданской. Никаких песков, дым и дорожная пыль. В ладони впились осколки стекла, но Джон не стал тратить время на их вытаскивание — осколки напоминали ему, где он находится.  
           Быстро проверив передние сидения, Джон установил, что сидевший на пассажирском отсутствует — видимо, вылетел через лобовое стекло, а у водителя с широко распахнутыми глазами и повернутой под странным углом шеей, Джон даже не стал проверять пульс. Да, точно не пустыня, машина, черная машина, правительственная машина.  
           — Майкрофт! — К нему разом вернулись все звуки, заполнив тишину, в которой он раньше слышал лишь свое сердце. Джон трясущимися руками проверил пульс и с облегчением выдохнул — биение было сильным, на бледной шее останутся синяки от ремня безопасности. Майкрофт находился не в лучшем положении для своей спины и шеи. Надо его вытаскивать. На лбу, над правым виском виднелась глубокая рана, которую следовало обработать.  
           — Вариант, как можно избежать рассказа про дело карликов, — пробормотал Джон. Он решил, что надо забраться под Майкрофта и осторожно спустить его вниз, чтобы избавить от лишних травм.  
           Раненый политик шевельнулся и ожидаемо закашлялся. Доктор смотрел, как серые глаза медленно приоткрываются и без выражения оглядывают все вокруг.  
           — Отлично, сотрясение, — объявил Джон, как будто вычеркивал пункт из списка.  
           Майкрофт снова зашевелился. Джон слышал, как он шипит от боли, и перед внутренним взором доктора пронеслись переломы ребер и других костей с перспективой повреждений внутренних органов. Где-то рядом слышались звуки выстрелов. Джон понимал, что оставаться в столь уязвимом положении очень небезопасно.  
           — Майкрофт, не двигайтесь, не шевелитесь. С вами все будет хорошо. Я только... — Джон настолько сосредоточился на старшем Холмсе — тот издал в ответ слабый стон, что даже не успел заметить, как его самого схватили чужие руки и за ноги потащили назад. Бывший солдат даже не спросил, кто эти двое, это не требовалось — черные перчатки, черная военно-полевая экипировка и черные лыжные маски, закрывающие лицо. "Очень оригинально, — подумал Джон. — Но акцент их все равно выдаст". Один из бандитов направил на него девятимиллиметровый АК. Доктор вскинул руки, притворяясь испуганным.  
           Над головой ярко светило солнце, солнечно, но не припекает, под ногами влажная трава, не песок, не пустыня. На него орали — и он понимал слова, это все-таки был английский. Не фарси, нет, он не возвращался туда, где оранжевый песок жадно поглощает пролитую кровь, нет, он не там, не там. Дублин, напомнил себе Джон и затолкнул подальше суматошные мысли. Не сейчас ПТСР, не сейчас.  
           — Прошу, не стреляйте! — взмолился Джон. — Не знаю, что вам надо, но я просто доктор, поймал попутку. Все остальные мертвы. Что вы хотите? Пожалуйста... — Стараясь не поднимать глаз, Джон огляделся вокруг. Одна машина кортежа лежала на боку совершенно обугленной, вторая тоже далеко не уехала, но, по крайней мере, оставалась более или менее целой. Двое офицеров службы безопасности вели на дороге перестрелку с бандитами. Полное ощущение, что идет война. Все вокруг уже усыпано мертвецами...  
           — Кончай выть! — Джон крякнул от боли, когда его пнули в левый бок, жестко возвращая в реальность. Ладно, он спустит это подонку, пока прикидывает наилучший вариант действий,  
           — Мы ищем Майкрофта Холмса. В какой он машине? — Джон подавил смешок; эти козлы подорвали кортеж, даже не зная, в какой машине Майкрофт? Они или дилетанты, или просто идиоты. В любом случае, ему повезло.  
           — Кто? — вполне правдоподобно простонал Джон, держась за бок. А Шерлок еще говорил, что он никудышный лгун.  
           — Не прикидывайся дурачком!  
           — Да пристрели ты его и дело с концом. Он же пустое место. Только глянь на него, он даже не из службы безопасности, какой офицер надел бы такую расцветку? — Джон нахмурился, только сейчас осознав, что на нем обычная одежда, а не полевая форма. Черт, это, наверное, из-за удара головой все смешалось.  
           И чем им не угодила его кремово-коричневая рубашка в клеточку? И слаксы до аварии были совсем не плохие; жаль, с такой дырой на колене их уже не спасти. Джон дождался момента, когда первый террорист отвернулся поговорить по рации, а предполагаемый палач Джона остался нависать над ним в полном одиночестве. Идеально, подумал он и без колебаний бросился на своего палача, сшибая его с ног. Крякнув от удивления, террорист грохнулся на спину.  
           Джон вскочил раньше, чем тот успел среагировать, и схватил автомат бандита. Террорист с рацией обернулся — он услышал, как ахнул при падении его напарник, но Джон мгновенно прострелил ему голову — правда, тем самым дал шанс сбитому с ног идиоту снова на него броситься. Джону не понравилось, что его пытаются куда-то тащить, и он двинул нападавшему локтем в подбородок, после чего провел прямой в солнечное сплетение, сбросив с себя громилу. Еще один точный уверенный выстрел — девятимиллиметровый в сердце, и Джон забрал у обоих мертвецов автоматы.

* * *

           Младший офицер Эдвардс на заплетающихся ногах выбрался с пассажирского сидения черного Мерседеса. Водитель получил пулю в голову, а сама машина с двумя пробитыми шинами съехала в кювет, хотя, к счастью, не перевернулась, в отличие от той, что виднелась в нескольких метрах.  
           — В той машине был босс, — брюнетка, обычно не выпускавшая из наманикюренных рук "блэкберри", показала на замеченную Эдвардсом разбитую и перевернутую машину. Они оба пригнулись — кто-то из нападавших послал в их направлении пулевой "душ". У Эдвардса тоже имелся девятимиллиметровый, но стрелять из такого положения было практически невозможно: встанешь — окажешься легкой добычей. Щека горела, он где-то умудрился поцарапаться осколком стекла. Левая рука сильно ныла, он прижал ее к боку.  
           — Вот несчастье, — пробормотал он, пытаясь вызвать кого-то по радио, но ответом была полная тишина, один лишь мертвый эфир. С досады он сорвал с себя гарнитуру. Пули застучали ближе, и он даже не успел выглянуть, чтобы посмотреть, где засел враг, как послышался выстрел, и на капот с глухим стуком рухнуло тело.  
           — Что за... — Снайпер получил пулю, пулю в голову. Эдвардс глянул вперед, предполагая, что это дело рук его коллеги, но нет, там стоял светловолосый мужчина, которого они по приказу босса подобрали в пути. Эдвардс даже не замечал этого невысокого человека, пока тот внезапно не вскочил на ноги, посылая еще одну смертоносную пулю над плечом Эдвардса. Новый глухой стук — и еще один стрелок безвольно повалился на землю. Сидевшая на корточках ассистентка босса закрыла голову руками. Светловолосый перебежал к ним.  
           — Двигаться можете? — Эдвардс на мгновение потерял дар речи. Кто это? Еще один агент? Одет, как обычный парень — бога ради, на нем бежевые слаксы и кремово-коричневая клетчатая рубашка — но эти глаза... спокойные, быстрые, умеющие наблюдать глаза, отличная маскировка.  
           — Доктор Ватсон! О, слава Богу! — услышав возглас брюнетки, которая когда-то говорила, что ее зовут Альма, Эдвардс нахмурился. — Босс, он...  
           — Он в порядке, просто небольшое сотрясение. Когда придет в себя, у него будет адски болеть голова. Его немного оглушило. Вы сами не пострадали?  
           Женщина, дрожа, отрицательно качнула головой. Доктор подобрал выпавшее у бандита оружие — того, что без сознания свешивался с капота  
           — Связь? — спросил он у Эдвардса.  
           — Нет, сэр.  
           — В машине есть аптечка?  
           — Должна быть, под пассажирским сидением.  
           — Хорошо, отлично. Так, вы двое: как думаете, сможете добраться до той машины? — Альма согласно кивнула, но лицо Эдвардса все еще выражало растерянность. — А вы...  
           — Эдвардс, сэр.  
           — Хорошо, Эдвардс. Берите АК и дуйте туда, только пригибайтесь к траве пониже.  
           Эдвардсу плевать было на приказы человека, которого видел в первый раз в жизни, но Альма уже послушно шла, куда тот указывал. Доктор сделал еще несколько выстрелов.  
           — Вперед! Быстро! — прорычал он, и Эдвардс, пригибаясь, потрусил за девушкой-агентом. Они добрались до указанной перевернутой машины, и через несколько минут к ним присоединился доктор, таща на себе бессознательного офицера службы безопасности — Эдвардс знал его, это был Томсон, они начинали вместе, и последними присоединились к команде безопасности Снеговика.

* * *

           Молодой офицер получил удар по затылку и оглушенный повалился вперед. Джон выругался — другого выбора нет, придется сменить позицию и "снять" этого врага тоже. Он быстро перебежал к пострадавшему и взвалил парня на плечо, которое тут же опасно заныло. Собственное дыхание, он заметил, стало рваным и немного болезненным. Чертов привязной ремень, видимо, повредил ребро, а покатушки в переворачивающейся машине пошли не на пользу искалеченному плечу. Джон задрал голову, ожидая поддержки с воздуха, но почему небо голубое, по нему двигаются облака, дождь?  
           — Не Афганистан, — напомнил он себе. — Дублин.  
           Но в Дублине же войны нет? Нет, нет, на них напали, хотят заполучить Майкрофта. Джон ненавидел это состояние. Голова болела, запах дыма и грохот перестрелки играли шутки с его возбужденным разумом. Сосредоточься, солдат, сосредоточься. Джон покрепче ухватил раненого офицера за воротник рубашки и быстро потащил в безопасное место, где уже сгрудились остальные.

* * *

           — Он... — Эдвардс, пригнувшись, перебрался к своему другу.  
           — Просто без сознания, скоро придет в себя. — И точно в этот момент Томсон зашевелился, сначала на его лице отразилась растерянность, потом он сел и огляделся. Доктор перевязывал голову бледного, как призрак, мистера Холмса. Как только он прижал пластырь к ране, Майкрофт что-то забормотал, но Джон, улыбнувшись, оборвал его:  
           — Майкрофт, с вами ничего страшного.  
           Он постарался удержать взгляд старшего Холмса — синие глаза постарались удержать серые, но те быстро стали "стеклянными".  
           — Не давайте ему засыпать, — наказал он Альме, после чего промыл и заклеил самые глубокие порезы Холмса и проделал то же самое с двумя другими мужчинами.  
           Доктор тронул Эдвардса за руку. Тот попытался ее выпрямить и зашипел от боли.  
           — Не сломана, но почти наверняка трещина. Вам нужно сделать рентген.  
           — Уже бегу.  
           Доктор на сарказм ничего не ответил и обратился к другому офицеру:  
           — Сидите смирно. У вас серьезная рана, мне надо ее обработать.  
           Томсон опустил взгляд на глубокую рану чуть выше колена, штанина уже набухла от крови.  
           — Нам нужна другая машина. Предлагаю вон ту — судя по мертвому водителю, ключ еще в зажигании. — Джон с подступающей тошнотой наблюдал за перестрелкой быстро сокращающейся охраны "британского правительства" и агрессоров. Последних он насчитал двенадцать человек, а тех, кто им противостоял — только шесть, после падения очередного офицера, всего шестеро оставалось охранять Майкрофта.  
           — Доктор? — пробормотал Майкрофт. Джон перебрался к нему и, вскинув автомат, дал несколько очередей. Просто, чтобы враг знал, что они вооружены, и не приближался.  
           — Майкрофт, с вас дорогой обед, а возможно, и ужин. Не засыпайте, — Джон слегка похлопал его по лицу, потом перевел взгляд на взволнованную ассистентку и обоих офицеров, и глянул на единственную возможность спасения. Бывший солдат стиснул челюсти, заметив, что двое бандитов за это время положили еще двоих агентов из свиты Майкрофта. Он и раньше видел, что водитель в искомой машине застрелен, а сейчас за ним последовал и пассажир.  
           — Оставайтесь с ним.  
           С автоматом в одной руке и простым пистолетом в другой, Джон двинулся к дерзким соплякам. Благодаря "земельного" цвета одежде, оказавшейся отличным камуфляжем, ему удалось незаметно подобраться и застрелить из "калашникова" одного бандита. Он хотел заполучить вражеское оружие.  
           Когда светловолосый стал быстро возвращаться с перекинутым через плечо новым автоматом, Эдвардс изумленно распахнул глаза  
           — Кто же он такой, черт подери?  
           — Я думал, он из службы безопасности или из тех, кто работает под прикрытием, — Томсон с подозрением покосился на русоволосого парня, который на обратном пути вновь выстрелил по врагу.

* * *

           Немногим позже, изо всех сил давя на газ, Томсон анализировал произошедшее. Он был достаточно тренирован и опытен, чтобы понимать: шансы выиграть эту схватку невысоки. Он оглядел скудную кучку спасенных, теснившихся на заднем сидении этой треклятой машины. Все они так или иначе пострадали. Перспективы выглядели очень мрачными, а сама идея спасения — недостижимой.  
           По крайней мере, пока. Стараясь как можно сильнее оторваться от преследователей, он глянул в окно заднего вида.  
           — Эдвардс, возьми телефон! Как только получишь чертов сигнал, звони немедленно!  
           — Есть сигнал!  
           Томсон услышал, как коллега докладывает, что произошло, и вскоре с неба донесся дружелюбный шум приближающихся вертолетов.


	4. Только во сне

           Шерлок хмуро буравил взглядом мобильник; он послал Джону еще три сообщения, но так и не получил ответа. И даже Майкрофт хранил молчание. По лестнице послышались тяжелые шаги, и раздался стук в дверь — строгий, настойчивый, властный.  
           — Где? — Шерлок, уже в пальто и с шарфом на шее, распахнул дверь. Временно захваченный врасплох правительственный "нянь" попятился. — Выкладывайте! Что произошло? Где они?  
           — Сэр, пожалуйста, пройдите с нами. Есть причины полагать, что ваша жизнь в опасности...  
           — Ну, разумеется. Но вы не ответили на мой вопрос. А я не отличаюсь терпением.  
           — Сэр, вы должны пойти с нами и немедленно.  
           Шерлок не двинулся с места. Этот идиот явно не понимал...  
            **Шерлок, просто иди с этим с человеком. Прекрати упрямиться как ребенок. МХ**  
           Шерлок устоял против искушения позвонить брату и впервые за свои тридцать лет сделал то, что ему было велено.

* * *

           Майкрофт подавил желание застонать, голова беспрерывно пульсировала. Ему требовалось, чтобы разум работал быстро и точно, а не продирался сквозь эти адские молотки боли. Хотя он все же ухитрился набрать брату смс, несмотря на тошноту, которая подкатывала всякий раз, когда он открывал глаза. В палату частной клиники с высоким уровнем доступа вошла медсестра и приглушила свет, после чего, разумеется, стало совершенно невозможно читать отчеты.  
           — Сэр, ваш брат прибудет через 45 минут, он уже в самолете. — Снабженная новым "блэкберри" ассистентка Майкрофта не теряла времени даром. Ее пальцы летали над клавиатурой, передавая Майкрофту ключевую информацию и сортируя остальные разведданные для последующего рассмотрения.  
           Майкрофт не жаждал встречаться с Шерлоком. Он представлял, как тот отреагирует. Он всегда мог предсказать реакции брата, с самых первых его шажков по жизни.  
           Хотя в этот раз, возможно, будет иначе. Майкрофт снова проверил свой телефон. Сообщения "входящих" расплывались перед глазами, но он знал, что важных новостей нет. Поисковая группа связывалась по поводу погибших агентов, передавала причины смерти. Но нет, они не смогли обнаружить ни доктора, ни тела неизвестных наемников. Внутри поселилось тошнотворное ощущение. Доктор, возможно, уже мертв, или, того хуже, подвергается пыткам. Майкрофт откинулся на подушки — он уже пытался поправлять их, чтобы сидеть было хоть немного удобнее, но это не помогло. Холмс прикрыл глаза, обещая себе, что это лишь на минуту.  
            _— Майкаф, — легкое давление на руку. — Майкаф, — давление стало настойчивей. Майкрофт лежал с закрытыми глазами, не желая выходить из сна. Он сознавал, что у него есть важное дело, которое становится все более и более неотложным, но крошечные пальчики начали прихватывать его веки. — Майкаф! Проснись!_  
            _Майкрофт сел, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух. Кто-то зажег лампу на прикроватном столике, больничная палата куда-то делась. Когда глаза приспособились к свету, он растеряно прищурился и столкнулся с парой знакомых серых глаз, смотревших на него с любопытством и слегка с шаловливостью._  
            _— Шерлок?_  
            _Вопрос Майкрофта прозвучал с такой недоверчивостью, что младший брат испуганно попятился. Майкрофт не верил своим глазам. Его высокий, худой брат куда-то исчез — тот самый, с ледяным снисходительным взглядом, взглядом, который обвинял и отказывался прощать... но буйные кудри были все те же, без малейшей седины, и пусть младший был от природы худышкой, этот Шерлок выглядел по-детски пухловатым до самого своего изящного личика._  
            _— Я... я... мне скучно, — застенчиво произнес малыш, и Майкрофт засмеялся, потому что да, что была самая частая его жалоба, но слышать ее от брата с такой неуверенностью было весьма забавно._  
            _— Сколько времени? — спросил он, и не в силах противостоять искушению, потрепал мягкие завитки братца. Младший пожал плечиками и потом как был, в своей шелковой синей пижамке, забрался на королевских размеров кровать — кровать, на которой Майкрофт спал в детстве. Старший Холмс оглядел комнату, отмечая еще не пожелтевшие от времени обои, постеры с предыдущими премьер-министрами, членами королевской семьи и морскими кораблями. Их еще много лет назад упаковали и унесли на чердак. На столе притулилась наполовину собранная модель самолета, в комнате царил безукоризненный порядок, над стенным шкафом висела книжная полка. Наконец глаза наткнулись на циферблат часов рядом с лампой._  
            _— Расскажи мне сказку, — потребовал Шерлок, усевшись по-турецки на постели брата. — Или давай устроим в саду охоту на сокровища!_  
            _— Шерлок, три часа ночи, какая еще охота за сокровищами в такое время?_  
            _— Оно как раз самое лучшее! Будет весело! Ты можешь притвориться британским флотом, и я буду Шерлоком — Призраком Семи морей, который возвращается на свои земли после трехлетнего плавания, чтобы забрать принадлежащие ему сокровища! Р-р-р!_  
            _Майкрофт напрягся — какое жестокое напоминание о том, что это все не реально. Со временем его брат станет выше, стройнее, станет более непредсказуемым и равнодушным. Молчание и обиды пока еще не укоренились в их отношениях, но много лет спустя это произойдет, заложив фундамент стене, что их разделила._  
            _— Плохой сон?_  
           Снова заболела голова, Майкрофт приложил руку к виску и повернулся на голос. Вопрос повторили, но уже не детским голосом — писклявость исчезла, ее сменил глубокий баритон. Баритон, который звучал скучающе и без малейшего интереса.  
           — Шерлок?  
           — Кто ж еще? — прозвучала резкая отповедь.  
           Майкрофт невольно поморщился — и не от эмоциональной разницы между четырехлетним Шерлоком и тем, кто даже не удостоил его взглядом. Нет, он поморщился совсем не по этому, а из-за головы, это лишь головная боль и ничего больше. И тем не менее, он остро ощущал дистанцию — между ним и Шерлоком вновь выросла ледяная стена обид, ошибок, разочарований. Даже сейчас, когда долговязый консультирующий детектив в своем черном пальто отошел к окну, Майкрофт чувствовал, как пространство между ними буквально заполняется прошлым. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько усталым.  
           — Так что, Майкрофт? Какое правительство или группу террористов ты сейчас разозлил? Мне ни от кого ничего не добиться. И раз уж ты проснулся, может, пояснишь кое-что. Для начала, где Джон?

* * *

           Перед глазами расплывались разноцветные пятна, скрип сапог по гравию, болит все тело. Картинка медленно вошла в фокус.  
           — Заставил он нас побегать за наши деньги, — проворчал кто-то слева от Джона.  
           — Надо отвезти его к боссу, — раздалось справа.  
           — Я, в общем-то, здесь, — Джон попытался сесть, но крякнул от внезапной боли в боку. Солнце уже садилось, как он сюда попал? Мужчины в черном глянули на него сверху — один с насмешкой, другой — с умеренным любопытством.  
           — Он отличался от остальных, да и одет, как обычный парень, но ты видел, как он порезал Келлера? И с чего бы ему просто так ехать со Снеговиком? Он наверняка важная шишка. Говорю же, надо отвезти его к боссу. Если окажется, что он ничего не стоит, можешь сам пустить ему пулю. Или отдашь Омару, он до сих пор бесится из-за неудачи с этим заданием. А нам после этого, может, все-таки наконец выплатят причитающееся.  
           — Ладно, — сдался хмурый бандит.  
           Джону это не понравилось. К нему медленно возвращалась память. Он вспомнил, как сошел с дороги, сознавая, что у него мало патронов, а поскольку черная машина уже умчалась за безопасным прикрытием, обозленные террористы сосредоточились на том, чтобы его убить. Джону умирать не хотелось, и он рванул к ближайшим деревьям, надеясь, что лесополоса хоть как-то его прикроет. Он думал, что сможет переждать в роще, но недооценил, насколько разозлены его преследователи. Кончилось все тем, что его повалил какой-то громила — видимо, тот самый Келлер, которого он ударил захваченным с собой ножом в грудь. На этом кто-то — Джон предположил, это был один из двух говоривших — подбежал сзади и со всей силы его вырубил. Плечо у Джона болело, слегка ныл затылок.  
           — Что ж, это было бы забавно, но я, пожалуй, пойду, — Джон сам не знал, зачем сказал это. Может, оттого, что понимал: жить ему осталось недолго, а может, просто для смеху. Один раз его сегодня уже вырубили, почему бы сразу не перейти к делу.  
           — Закрой рот!  
           Джон не успел и глазом моргнуть, как получил сильнейший удар в лоб прикладом винтовки и потерял сознание.  
           — Сейчас сфотографирую и отошлю боссу. Не хочу с ним таскаться. Я бы предпочел его просто пристрелить, и дело с концом.  
           — Давай, но ты же знаешь, здесь нет приема.  
           — Черт подери. Ладно, все равно щелкну. А потом затащим его в фургон.


	5. То, что мы потеряли

           — Я не один из твоих дронов, чтобы мной управлять! Ты не можешь указывать мне, что сделать! — и Шерлок снова зашагал по комнате.  
           Майкрофт, тем временем, уже оделся и готовился покинуть больницу — если придется, даже без официальной выписки. Так что его врач адресовал свои напутственные слова Шерлоку:  
           — Если будут признаки галлюцинаций или спутанности сознания, немедленно привозите мистера Холмса назад, его должен будет осмотреть врач. Кроме того, у него может наблюдаться двоение в глазах, тошнота и рвота.  
           Шерлок понял, что врач пытается апеллировать к нему в надежде, что, может, хоть брат сумеет отговорить Майкрофта покидать клинику. Но Шерлок Майкрофту был не сторож, так что доктор мог поберечь свое красноречие.  
           Шерлок тайком глянул на свое "британское правительство". Бледный, что ожидаемо, движения плеча скованные, пытается поддерживать впечатление вернувшихся сил. Майкрофт нетерпеливо отмахнулся от доктора.  
           Врачу явно было что добавить, Шерлок видел это, но "британскому правительству" так никто и не велел вернуться в постель. Кишка тонка. И младший Холмс подумал о другом докторе — Джон наверняка бы пригрозил своему пациенту различными карами или даже вколол успокаивающее, если бы упомянутый пациент отказывался следовать его совету.  
           Джона здесь нет, но Шерлок его найдет. И для этого ему понадобится помощь брата, хоть он и терпеть не мог обращаться за этим к Майкрофту. После возвращения Шерлока братья почти не общались, вернулись к прежним отношениям, разве что теперь Майкрофт перестал так докучать.  
           Залатать отношения с Джоном стало задачей трудной и эмоционально очень изматывающей. Майкрофт вообще не хотел, чтобы Шерлок возвращался — предлагал взять другое имя и личность и переехать в другую страну или город. Оправдывал он это тем, что друзьям Шерлока так будет лучше — говорил, что им будет легче пережить смерть Шерлока, чем иметь дело с его предательской мистификацией. Для Шерлока же видеть на кадрах и фотографиях Джона, Лестрейда, миссис Хадсон и даже Молли было своеобразным "топливом"; это придавало ему сил, напоминая, из-за чего он взвалил на себя задачу по разрушению преступной сети Мориарти. И по возвращении Шерлок, прячась у всех на виду, раздумывал, не может ли Майкрофт быть прав. Может, его друзьям действительно будет лучше, если он, никому ничего не сказав, просто уедет?  
           Шерлок видел их всех. Видел, как миссис Хадсон прибирается наверху, что она даже не сменила обои, и со стены по-прежнему ухмыляется желтый смайлик. Она сделала из его квартиры почти музей, и он не мог вот так ее бросить. Милая миссис Хадсон и ее теплые объятия; она была умна, терпелива и чуть-чуть напоминала ему мамулю: возможно тем, что открыто хвалила его даже за самые мелочи и любила обнимать, а может тем, что под настроение могла ласково провести ему ладонью по волосам или легонько хлопнуть по руке, если что-то полушутя ему выговаривала.  
           Грег и Молли вели свою обычную жизнь, но Шерлок не был слепцом и сознавал, что именно стояло за внезапным интересом Грега к бездомным, когда тот присутствовал на месте преступления или просто переходил на другую сторону улицы, чтобы купить себе кофе. Лестрейд как будто высматривал среди них кого-то знакомого и, не найдя, слегка разочарованный, уходил. На глазах Шерлока он сунул нетронутую половину сэндвича и кружку горячего кофе в руки какого-то бездомного мальчишки.  
           — Спасибо, босс, — ухмыльнулся юный торчок, и Шерлок осознал, что Грег занимается этим настолько часто, что эта горстка добровольно заблудших душ его знает и уважает. Среди малолетних бродяжек ходили слухи, что если есть у тебя проблема, то надо искать инспектора Лестрейда. И если хорошенько попросить, он выдаст карточку в местный приют, где детям помогают "слезть" с наркотиков и уводят их с улицы. Дохлый номер, сказала бы Донован, но Шерлок понимал Грега.  
           Молли жила обособленно, отдалившись от Джона и Лестрейда. Она со всеми держала дистанцию, даже с милой миссис Хадсон — ложь, а за ней вина придавливали ее к земле, даже ее походка изменилась, перестала быть легкой, подпрыгивающей.  
           Джон, Джон изменился сильнее всего, больше всех. Он похудел, жил в маленькой дешевой квартирке — правда, все еще в Лондоне, и работал в клинике по соседству. Лестрейд иногда встречался с ним поздно вечером, и они вдвоем мчались в какую-нибудь не самую благополучную часть города.  
           На глазах Шерлока эти двое могли общаться с кашляющей девочкой или с мальчиком, чье лицо покрывали синяки, и Джон всегда раскрывал медсумку, чтобы им помочь. И все же он был сломлен: заметно хромал при ходьбе и прижимал к себе сжатую в кулак руку — или же прятал ее в кармане халата, если был на работе в клинике. Проклятый тремор снова к нему вернулся, и Шерлок подумал, что мог даже его усугубить тем, что вынудил Джона смотреть на свое предполагаемое самоубийство. Джону столько раз приходилось терять товарищей на поле боя из-за того, что он не успевал к ним, не успевал их спасти. НЕТ! Шерлок не бросит своих друзей, как он и сказал тогда Майкрофту.  
           Сам же брат выглядел напряженным; Шерлок тогда этого не понимал, но даже сейчас выстроившееся между ними доверие не простиралось дальше профессиональной вежливости. Шерлок не винил Майкрофта за сделанное. Мориарти все равно бы нашел способ узнать о нем информацию — и вполне мог ради этого навредить кому-то из тех троих, кому позже он угрожал смертью. Однако даже после того, как Шерлок вновь занял свое место в жизни и вернул благосклонность друзей, их с братом все равно оставалась разделять стена, воздвигнутая еще со времен детства. И Шерлок понятия не имел, как ее убрать — и даже, хочет ли он этого.  
           — Шерлок, нам надо собрать больше данных, а не бросаться вслепую на поиски. Этим ты сделаешь только хуже, — бесстрастный голос Майкрофта выдернул Шерлока из опасных мыслей — опасных и отвлекающих. — Мы пока даже не знаем, что за группировка напала на мой кортеж, и у нее ли вообще Джон — он мог уйти и потеряться где-то в лесу. Мы даже не знаем...  
           — Он жив! — оборвал его Шерлок. — Он жив. — Устремленные на сидящего брата глаза сузились, взгляд стал злым и холодным. — Он жив. Пока я лично не увижу тело — он жив. Я и так потратил слишком много времени на ожидание. А что сделала за это время твоя поисковая команда? НИЧЕГО! Они даже не смогли сказать, в каком направлении он ушел.  
           — Мы не можем объявить, что мы его ищем, Шерлок. Что, если они не знают, кто он, или что он бродит где-то один? Или еще хуже: что, если Джон действительно в их руках, и они таким образом узнают, какое отношение он имеет к нашей семье и...  
           — И что? О чем ты печешься, брат? Или тебе плевать на моего друга, потому что он не знает ничего важного для охотников за "британским правительством"? Умрет — так не велика потеря?  
           — Шерлок! Он и мой друг тоже. Что бы ты ни думал, я беспокоюсь за Джона. Беспокоюсь достаточно, чтобы держать свое остроумие при себе и стараться смотреть на ситуацию логически, потому что переживания его вернуть не помогут.  
           Брат был прав, а Шерлок ненавидел, когда он был прав.  
           — Это ты виноват! — Шерлок провел руками по волосам. — Что у тебя было к нему за дело? Он просто приехал на скучную медконференцию, но тебе обязательно нужно было сунуть нос в мои дела, которые тебя не касаются...  
           — Твои дела! — буркнул Майкрофт. — Твои дела очень даже меня касаются, если ты решаешь нажить себе врага среди очень могущественных личностей.  
           — Могущественных? Ты все еще злишься из-за того герцога? Он просто идиот...  
           Телефон Майкрофта подал сигнал о новом сообщении, и старший Холмс опустил взгляд, читая пришедшую смс. Шерлок тут же забыл, что собирался сказать, ибо брат побледнел, как полотно.  
           — О, да сядь ты уже, пока не свалился. А то нам обоим будет очень неловко, — раздраженно рявкнул он.  
           — Шерлок, — Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул, борясь с тошнотой, в висках вновь болезненно застучало.  
           — Что? В чем дело?  
           — Они обнаружили Джона Ватсона или, вернее, получили о нем информацию из своего источника. Правда, пока не определили, у кого он был, — Майкрофту не хватало зонтика, на который можно было бы опереться. Он не желал показывать слабость и не хотел садиться. Брат стоял на некотором расстоянии у ближайшего окна слева. А ведь они даже еще не покинули эту чертову палату.  
           — Был? Так он сбежал. Вот это Джон Ватсон, которого я знаю... — Шерлок осекся, не в силах продолжить. Губы Майкрофта сжались в тонкую линию. Будь он в лучшем состоянии, он бы подождал большей информации, прежде чем передавать ее Шерлоку. Но тот был здесь — внимательный и напряженный. Годами доводивший до совершенства свой дедуктивный навык считывать малейшие изменения в лице Майкрофта. Он не мог скрыться за маской, у него едва хватало сил просто держаться на ногах.  
           — Что? — потребовал Шерлок. — В чем дело, Майкрофт?  
           Майкрофт сунул телефон брату — и от резкого движения его едва не вырвало, он и без того все время чувствовал тошноту.  
           Шерлок изучал присланную Майкрофту фотографию, то приближая, то увеличивая изображение, пристально рассматривая все детали. Джон мог спать, но голова повернута на бок, на лбу хорошо видна кровь, слипшиеся светлые прядки у основания черепа. Черт, если бы его только сняли другим боком, Шерлок смог увидеть бы больше — смог бы увидеть, была ли там пуля или... нет, он затолкнул подальше напрашивающиеся выводы. Точно ничего сказать невозможно, а Джон не может быть мертв. Он не мертв, не Джон, Джон не мертв.  
           — Я не поверю, пока не будет улик, ДНК, чего-то материального от самого тела. А до тех пор я буду его искать. И я хочу знать, кто прислал это фото твоим людям.  
           — Хорошо, — сказал Майкрофт.  
           — Хорошо? — Сюрприз.  
           — Да. Как я уже сказал — хорошо. И для начала, поскольку в этой палате нет нормальных компьютеров с защищенным доступом в интернет, я предлагаю отправиться туда, где предлагают такие удобства. После этого я предоставлю к твоим услугам всех возможных агентов, чтобы ты мог искать доказательства. Но ты не отправишься на поиски в одиночестве — насколько мы знаем, эта атака стала ответом на наши дела за границей. Моя ассистентка уже связалась с ирландским премьер-министром, он готов предоставить нам все ресурсы и офисы, какие только понадобятся.  
           Шерлок ничего не ответил, даже не поблагодарил — лишь широким шагом покинул палату, взметнув за собой полами пальто. Старший Холмс выпрямил спину и тоже направился вслед за братом.  
            _— Майкрофт,_ — услышал он строгий голос и застыл на месте. Повернувшись, он обнаружил, _что стоит не в больничной палате, а в библиотеке своего дома детства. — Майкрофт, сын, отвечай. Ты не видел своего несносного брата?_  
            _— Отец? — Майкрофт моргнул, пытаясь проснуться. Сейчас точно не самое подходящее время для видений. Ему надо найти Доктора, и он не имел ни малейшего желания заново переживать уже оставленное позади детство._  
            _— Разумеется, кто же еще? Сын, ты знаешь, что я не люблю повторяться. Так что ответь мне._  
            _Вспоминая сердитый уход брата, Майкрофт растеряно глянул поверх плеча отца, и вместо больничного коридора увидел устланный коврами холл._  
            _— Нет, я его не видел._  
            _Отец приблизился. Майкрофт никогда не задумывался, какого тот роста — позже он практически с ним сравнялся, но судя по раздраженному и нетерпеливому голосу родителя и тому, что тот возвышался над ним как башня, Майкрофту было сейчас лет двенадцать, да, около двенадцати, значит, Шерлоку — шесть._  
            _— Не пытайся мне лгать, Майкрофт. Я ожидал от тебя лучшего._  
            _— Да, сэр. — Майкрофт окинул взглядом отца, тот всегда носил такую прическу — короткие, зачесанные назад волосы. Солнце высвечивало среди рыжины естественный цвет — каштановые прядки. Фактически он видел свое отражение. Неудивительно, что Шерлок его презирает. Вероятно, каждый раз глядя на своего брата, тот видит отца._  
            _— Если ты будешь все время позволять ему сбегать, он никогда ничему не научится. Шерлок должен понять, что в жизни есть правила и определенные ожидания._  
            _— Ему всего шесть, — прозвучал мягкий голос, как всегда, застав Майкрофта врасплох. Отец повернулся к темноволосой женщине с изумительной фарфоровой кожей и синими — в отличие от мужской половины семьи — глазами, яркими, как весеннее небо или чистейший океан. Майкрофт потерял дар речи: мать стояла перед ним, выпрямившись во все свои метр семьдесят, она излучала здоровье, темные кудрявые волосы рассыпались по плечам. На ней было белое платье с бутоньеркой — розы яркие, цветущие... весна? Он помнил это платье и черный кардиган, который она часто носила. А туфли походили на черные пуанты._  
            _— Мамуля? — у Майкрофта пересохло во рту, отец бросил на него сердитый взгляд, услышав в голосе старшего сына эмоции._  
            _— Дорогой, пожалуйста, сходи и напомни своему брату про шарф. Шерлок, скорее всего, где-то в саду. А нам с твоим отцом надо говорить. — Беззвучно ступая по ковру с грацией балерины, мать подошла к Майкрофту и с нежностью положила руку ему на плечо. Ему захотелось поднять руку и коснуться ее волос, крепко ее обнять. Он что, сошел с ума? Нет, все это лишь очередное жестокое видение. — И захвати с собой зонт, может пойти дождь. Лучше быть готовым к любой погоде._  
            _Теплые материнские руки обхватили его лицо за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть ей в глаза — глаза еще не отмеченные возрастом и его растерянной дымкой. Алые губы изогнула слабая улыбка, и она поглядела на своего мужа, который демонстративно повернулся спиной к ним обоим._  
            _— Хороший зонтик спасет тебя даже в самый сильный шторм. — Она наклонилась и поцеловала сына в макушку. Майкрофта охватило напряжение, все органы чувств заполонило ароматом роз и лаванды. Только их он и оставил расти у дома. Сентиментальное напоминание о матери. — И проследи, чтобы твой упрямый братец из-под него не выходил. Я знаю, ты присмотришь за Шерлоком. Мы ведь с тобой знаем, что он вернется, только когда будет к этому готов. Порой лучше просто следовать за ним, пока он не устанет. Ему нужно научиться справляться с проблемами самостоятельно и по-своему. А теперь иди, — она ласково погладила Майкрофта по плечу, и он пошел прочь, только у самой двери на мгновение остановился. Он видел, как напряжен готовый к спору отец, но и мать тоже была не робкого десятка._  
           — Идешь, брат? Или ты решил, что тут слишком много "работы ногами"? — Резкие слова Шерлока вырвали Майкрофта из очередного то ли видения, то ли галлюцинации.


	6. Неприятный персонаж

           — Жаль, он мне нравился. Вы, идиоты, упустили Майкрофта, когда я практически преподнес его вам на блюдечке. Но так даже лучше, намного лучше. Претворим в жизнь новый план. Заполучив такой приз, мы даже можем опередить события и сразу заманить младшего Холмса. Пока эти два напыщенных идиота гоняются за своим драгоценным доктором, я спокойно займусь сделкой по продаже оружия. Наконец-то можно будет не беспокоиться из-за пристального внимания "британского правительства", которое направлялось лично на меня. Я-то надеялся просто убить Майкрофта и обвинить в этом наших конкурентов. Но так куда лучше! — закончил темноволосый мужчина средних лет с идиотскими гусарскими усами и посмотрел на очнувшегося Джона. — О, здравствуйте, доктор. Рад вас снова видеть, хотя обстоятельства слегка неловкие. Но c'est la vie¹! — хихикнул он, поправляя черный дорогой костюм.  
           Джон искоса глянул на него с холодного пола. Руки у доктора по-прежнему были связаны за спиной, что было еще терпимо, а вот с ногами, кажется, намечались проблемы. Джон невольно рассмеялся. Как он раньше не узнал этого тщеславного типа?  
           — Герцог Харрингтон. Я тоже рад вас видеть. Может, окажете мне любезность и меня развяжете? Будьте другом.  
           — Я бы с радостью, доктор, но не могу, — лицо герцога преобразилось в изображение притворной заботы, которое, тем не менее, не коснулось кобальтово-синих глаз. — Я удивлен, что вы в городе.  
           — Я приехал на медицинскую конференцию.  
           — Думаете, я этому поверю? Что вы, мол, случайно оказались здесь одновременно с Майкрофтом Холмсом? Я не такой идиот. Я ведь говорил начальнику базы, что опасно позволять детективам-любителям рыскать вокруг лаборатории. Но он заявил, что не хочет совершать ошибку и вам отказывать.  
           — Шерлок Холмс не любитель! — прорычал Джон, пытаясь освободить руки. — Он проделал впечатляющую дыру в иерархии вашей драгоценной базы.  
           Герцог, словно его не слыша, продолжал:  
           — Той девчонке зачем-то понадобилось вас нанимать. И вы нас, как и других, почти уложили. К сожалению, Майкрофт Холмс начал задавать неудобные вопросы, и мы решили от него избавиться, переложив вину на одну террористическую группировку — наших конкурентов по сделке с оружием. После его убийства мы бы переключились на лишившегося защиты младшего Холмса — автомобильная катастрофа или взрыв газа, мы над этим еще не думали. Так что можете мне поверить, я готов пощадить вашу жизнь, доктор. Мы же с вами люди военные.  
           Джон фыркнул: да уж конечно, как будто он носил форму и квартировался на базе. Другие принцы королевской крови действительно сражались, выходили на передовую, но этот человек, он был трусом. Его врожденные привилегии и самодовольные манеры вызывали у Джона только дополнительное раздражение.  
           — Вы просто изображали из себя солдата. И никогда... — начал он и тут же заработал предсказуемый удар по голове. Но Джон только этого и ждал и со всей силы пнул герцога в ногу, от чего тот, совершенно этого не ожидавший, упал навзничь. И оно того стоило: увидеть унизительно плюхнувшегося на задницу герцога было очень отрадно; это зрелище стоило всех последовавших побоев герцогских прихвостней.  
           — А теперь рассказывайте, доктор Ватсон. Ваше присутствие в городе вместе с Майкрофтом довольно подозрительно. Что, Холмсы пытаются сбить нас с толку? Как много им известно?  
           Джон изо всех сил пытался выровнять дыхание, сапоги у кое-кого были с металлическим носком, и плечо горело, пульсируя болью. Он проигнорировал вопрос, стараясь облегчить давление на плечо, но ничего не помогало. Голова болела, но не так уж сильно. Кстати, об этом. Джон понадеялся, что с таким серьезным сотрясением Майкрофт не станет перенапрягаться. Но зная их семейное упрямство, он понимал, что едва ли это вероятный курс старшего Холмса.  
           — А, доктор, простите. Я забыл о вашем плече. Пожалуй, я мог бы вас развязать. Мог бы предоставить вам комфортабельное место для отдыха и возможность зализать раны. Но только, если вы расскажете все, что мне нужно знать. В конце концов, вы ведь очень близки с семьей Холмсов.  
           — Шерлок просто мой сосед по квартире. Я не хожу на семейные ужины и не приезжаю погостить на праздники...  
           — Тише, доктор Ватсон. Из-за ваших неуместных ремарок мои партнеры начинают терять терпение.  
           Джон покачал головой; этот высокомерный урод даже ни разу его не ударил — и вообще держался от его связанных ног на почтительном расстоянии. Забавно, что грязную работенку он всегда кому-то поручает. Интересно, что останется от верности его псов, когда на этот маленький заговор обрушится само "британское правительство". Нет, Джон не думал, что Майкрофт придет вытаскивать его в одиночестве, он не был настолько наивен. Но, если герцог до такой степени ощущал угрозу, что решил пойти на убийство Майкрофта, значит, старший Холмс опасно близко подошел к раскрытию личностей тех, кто был вовлечен в заговор — или во что там запустил свои пальчики герцог.  
           — Эм... герцог, — выговорил Джон, часто дыша. Легкие не слушались, отказываясь делать глубокие вдохи. — Скажите мне вот что. Начальник той военной базы тоже был в деле? — Он заметил, что лицо герцога потемнело. — Ну конечно, именно так мы и думали, — Джон прищелкнул языком и тяжело вздохнул.  
           — И ему об этом известно?  
           — О, Майкрофту известно много всего, — Джон хихикнул, заметив страх и напряжение на лице рослого герцога. У него действительно был длинный нос, и его комплекция... ну, в общем, Шерлок не зря обозвал его лосем. — Вы идиот, если думаете, что вам под силу уложить их с Шерлоком на лопатки. Эти двое оба по-своему достаточно буйные, но вы... вы свели их вместе, так что я надеюсь, вы готовы к надвигающемуся шторму. Интересно, сколько верности останется после него у вашего наемника? Майкрофт Холмс — само британское правительство, он может зарыть вас в самую глубокую нору в мире, и никто даже не догадается.  
           Оба головореза герцога заколебались, не ринувшись сразу отвечать тумаками. Слова Джона явно просочились в их тупые головы.  
           — Ну и кашу вы заварили, герцог. Интересно, знают ли ваши партнеры, чье внимание вы на себя навлекли? Разумеется, у Майкрофта и так наверняка были подозрения, но покушение на свою жизнь он так просто точно не спустит.  
           — Не слушайте его, — прорычал Герцог, заметив нерешительность своих наемников. — Он просто идиот! Никому не нужный армейский докторишка, который примазался к известным личностям в надежде погреться в лучах славы. Ваше приятельствование, доктор, ничего не стоит, о вас быстро забудут. О да, шторм надвигается, и у меня есть фора, я всегда буду на шаг впереди. Холмсам ни за что не подготовиться к аду, куда я их зашвырну. А сыграв победу над этими презренными дураками, я и вам пущу пулю в голову.  
           — Не могли бы вы прямо сейчас это сделать, чтобы избавить меня от ваших скучных речей? У меня и так голова болит, а ваша болтовня только хуже делает. — Джон не был готов, что ответом ему станет собственноручный удар герцога. Он хмыкнул, услышав, как этот жирняк сам заскулил от боли. — Вам стоит приложить к руке лед, иначе она распухнет. Поверьте, я знаю, что говорю, я ведь доктор.  
           Герцог кивнул своему прихвостню, и Джон получил новый удар в лицо. Где-то вдалеке, кажется, шумел дождь, и это немного успокаивало. Дождь напоминал Джону о зонтах и о Лондоне. И о сером небе — сером, как глаза одних очень упрямых братьев. Один был готов сорваться в погоню даже под проливным дождем, второй — терпеливый, неторопливый, всегда таскал с собой зонт, дабы защитить от небесной влаги дорогой костюм, но оба очень уверенно шагали по жизни. Проваливаясь в знакомую темноту бессознания, Джон понадеялся, что по окончании этих мытарств его ждет не слишком много головной боли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ c'est la vie (се ля ви) (фр.) — такова жизнь — прим. переводчика


	7. Брат, как нам искупить вину¹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Строка песни "Turn to Stone" Ingrid Michaelson  
> <http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/i/ingrid_michaelson/turn_to_stone.html>

           Шерлок пристально изучал брата уголком глаза. На лице Майкрофта были видны синяки, оставшиеся после аварии, на виске — швы, заклеенные парой пластырей.  
           В поведении исчезла привычная навязчивость. Казалось, что он где-то витал, временами в выражении лица даже мелькала какая-то растерянность. Вероятно, лучше было бы оставить его где-то отдохнуть, но тупоголовый брат никогда на это не согласится. Шерлок нахмурился. Джон будет возмущаться ими обоими: Майкрофтом, за то, что тот ушел из больницы против совета врача, а самим Шерлоком — за то, что тот позволил брату так напрягаться.  
           Но чтобы найти Джона, Шерлоку нужна была помощь Майкрофта; да, сам Джон всегда ставил чужое здоровье и благополучие выше своего собственного, но сейчас у Шерлока не оставалось другого выбора. Даже теперь, сидя в правительственном автомобиле, брат неотрывно смотрел в тонированное стекло окна.

           Майкрофт тем временем пытался сосредоточиться на своей насущной проблеме — чьём-то желании его убить. Но свои планы он изменил только-только, лишь горстка людей из близкого окружения была посвящена в детали встречи в Ирландии. Ее назначили совсем на днях, когда стало очевидно, что потребуется присутствие Майкрофта, дабы утешать кое-чьи задетые чувства.  
           Он мысленно вернулся к тому моменту, когда увидел Джона на улице. У него только что закончился тяжелый тет-а-тет с раздраженными высшими чинами Ирландии по поводу закрытия одной военной базы на время расследования.  
           Когда ему сообщили, что Джон Ватсон в Дублине на медицинской конференции, Майкрофту и в голову не пришло нарушать планы доктора. Но потом он увидел Джона на перекрестке — заметно раздраженного и плохо спавшего, судя по бледности и темным кругам под глазами. Язык тела отражал дискомфорт и, может быть, даже социальную неприязнь к прогуливающимся вокруг коллегам.  
           Пока Шерлок считался мертвым, Майкрофт провел с Джоном довольно много времени, он чувствовал себя обязанным его защищать — и если требовалось, даже от самого себя.  
           Он видел, что Джону не слишком комфортно в присутствии некоторых своих коллег, которые работали в высших кругах. Возможно, они слишком хвастались своими достижениями, а доктор был для этого слишком скромен. Эти типы в дорогих костюмах принадлежали к старшему поколению, склонному рассуждать о "старых добрых временах", когда приходилось самим пачкать руки — до того, как машины и лазеры стали скрадывать эти часы и время выздоровления и, коротко говоря, их доходы.  
           Но Джон Ватсон прошел войну, видел кровь и смерть, зашивал раны при минимуме, а то и совсем без наркоза, да еще под огнем врага. Так что Майкрофт понимал, почему Джон может сторониться людей, которые рассуждали о кровавых операциях и пациентах исключительно с денежной точки зрения.  
           Майкрофт инстинктивно потянулся к Джону, ну и кроме того, ему хотелось кое-что прояснить насчет герцога Харрингтона. Шерлок не ответил ни на одну смс, да и вообще Майкрофт больше предпочитал услышать всю историю не от него, а от Джона.  
           Начиная с возвращения Шерлока, отношения у них с братом были напряженные. Джон давно его простил — а потом еще раз, когда узнал, что от него скрывали правду о "смерти" друга. Джон понял его, и Майкрофт пришел к осознанию, что этот невысокий человек со светлыми волосами, несмотря на всю внешнюю заурядность, какой угодно, но только не обычный.  
           Джон видел Майкрофта насквозь, и этому не мешали даже многочисленные маски, которые тот себе создал. Джон все равно видел все. И вместо того, чтобы обнажать кровоточащую рану его отношений с Шерлоком, Джон Ватсон пытался ее залечить. Майкрофт уважал этого человека и, как бы он этого ни отрицал, он постепенно стал считать Джона в какой-то степени своим братом — кем-то важным, кем-то, кого стоило защищать.  
           Интересно, что бы произошло, если бы Шерлок раньше познакомился с Джоном, или хотя бы сам Майкрофт? Был бы сейчас доктор еще при Шерлоке? Он отправился бы на войну, а Шерлок ушел в неконтролируемый разнос? А потом по возвращении принял доктора с распростертыми объятиями? Брат бы точно переживал и не находил себе места.  
           Майкрофт мог бы подергать за ниточки, чтобы Джона не посылали в самые опасные места, устроил бы его перевод в престижный военный госпиталь. И адреналинового наркомана это бы возмутило, вызвало ощущение пойманного в клетку зверя. Со своим острым умом он бы понял, что Майкрофт имеет какое-то отношение к его внезапному отзыву с передовой фронта. Майкрофт знал, что подобное доктора бы разозлило и даже ранило, ибо чувство долга диктовало, что он должен спасать жизни на поле боя, даже рискуя своей собственной.  
           Нет, это все шло с войны и небогатого детства. Это они превратили Джона в того, кем он сейчас являлся. В того, в ком Шерлок — и сам Майкрофт тоже, пусть он никогда бы не признал это вслух — нуждались. Они с братом всегда чувствовали, что им чего-то не достает, а потом появился этот добродушный, терпеливый доктор. И черт его возьми, содрал с Шерлока, да и с него самого защитную маску. А теперь этот идиот влип в неприятности, а Майкрофт опять не смог защитить второго человека в своей жизни, которого он поклялся охранять всеми силами.  
           Он решил подвезти доктора, только чтобы дать ему отдохнуть и подкрепиться чем-то получше ларечного сэндвича и дешевого чая. Кроме того, после целого дня игры в рефери, Майкрофту хотелось, чтобы добродушие Джона и фрагменты их перепалок с Шерлоком облегчили накопившиеся за долгий день напряжение и раздраженность.  
           Пока Шерлока не было, Майкрофт начал получать удовольствие от еженедельных встреч с Джоном тет-а-тет, хотя вслух он этого бы не признал. Джон касался только его обычной каждодневной жизни, с ним можно было расслабиться и не было нужды притворяться. Майкрофт мог просто молчать, смеяться, улыбаться и не соглашаться без опаски повредить своему имиджу. Он понимал, почему Шерлок хочет вернуть своего друга — Джон был важен. Он был словно якорь или маяк, когда моря жизни начинают вздымать свои волны.  
           Молчание в машине начало оглушать. Майкрофт сжал переносицу и закрыл глаза. Стук в висках стал громче, а может, его усиливала холодная неподвижность Шерлока — рикошет, больно ударявший по Майкрофту.  
           Он должен отодвинуть мысли о Джоне в сторону. Майкрофт ощутил поднимавшийся внутри ледяной гнев. Этот человек не может умереть — друг умереть не мог. Сколько раз доктор бросался между Шерлоком и опасностью. И вот теперь он сделал то же самое ради Майкрофта и остальных. Черт бы подрал это двоение перед глазами...  
           Едва он смежил усталые веки, как тонированное окно растворилось, и _Майкрофт обнаружил,_ _что стоит в парке. Над головой светило теплое солнце, и Майкрофт попытался понять, где и когда он находится. Парк... этот парк хранился в его памяти, но где же он? Майкрофт осознал, что держит в руках шарф, знакомый синий шарф, но где Шерлок? Он быстро пошел вперед, выкрикивая имя брата, и тут же на кого-то наткнулся._  
            _— Ой, простите, — извинился маленький мальчик, выронивший что-то из рук, какую-то книжку. Майкрофт проигнорировал его, решительно настроенный найти Шерлока._  
            _— А вы не местный, да? — вежливо поинтересовался мальчишка со светлыми волосами, но Майкрофт уже пошел мимо. — Эй, с вами все хорошо? Вы не потерялись?_  
            _— Я ищу своего брата, — коротко ответил Майкрофт._  
            _— О. А может, я смогу помочь?_  
            _— Ты сможешь... — повернулся Майкрофт, не припоминая подобной встречи. Он, вероятно, заснул, или галлюцинации усилились._  
           — Майкрофт?  
           Он вздрогнул, услышав баритон Шерлока. Он что, задремал?  
           — Шерлок? — Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул, не открывая стиснутых век.  
           — Я смогу что? — Шерлок нахмурил брови. Майкрофт почувствовал, как серые глаза брата обежали его с ног до головы, выстреливая дедукциями, и пришли к простому заключению. — Тебе не стоило так рано уходить из клиники. Это была ошибка.  
           — Говорит человек, который соглашается переступить порог больницы исключительно под угрозой смерти одного военного доктора или в бессознательном состоянии, — эти слова прозвучали резче, чем Майкрофту бы хотелось, но галлюцинации растревожили ему душу.  
           На поверхность всплывали вещи, которые он запирал в большие кованые сундуки и бросал в мрачные темницы собственной ментальной крепости, куда он сам не смел заходить. Он не желал оглядываться на смерть отца или времена, когда мать постепенно теряла рассудок. К тому времени, когда она тихо умерла во сне, ее волосы выбелило время, а яркие глаза подернуло дымкой Альцгеймера. Он не хотел вспоминать чувства, которые ощущал при каждой почти фатальной передозировке брата.  
           — Майкрофт... — Шерлок не знал, что сказать. Он попытался вспомнить, что говорил в таких ситуациях Джон, но брат его оборвал.  
           — Оставь это. Мы почти приехали к офисам, которые предоставил нам ирландский премьер-министр.  
           Машина вырулила к тротуару, водитель открыл дверцу. Шерлок раздраженно придержал рвущееся с языка презрительное замечание. Он не хотел, чтобы Майкрофт его замедлял, вот почему он сказал это. Не потому, что тревожился. Он не стал бы унижать их обоих подобными сантиментами.  
           — Сэр! — им навстречу заторопилась ассистентка Майкрофта. — Есть новости, сэр. Я установила в одном из офисов нужное оборудование.  
           — Замечательно.  
           Стараясь не морщиться и сдерживая волны накатывающей тошноты, Майкрофт стал быстро подниматься по лестнице. Он — Холмс, он, черт подери, умеет контролировать свое тело и чувства.


	8. Кто-то протянет руку¹

           Джон слышал рядом спорящие голоса, рот чем-то обвязан, так что трудно дышать. Голову закрывала темная ткань, она касалась его лица всякий раз, когда он судорожно втягивал через нос воздух. Джона едва не захлестнула паника. Он опять в пустыне, в руках врага? Прислушавшись, он различил чужой язык. Фарси. Болело плечо, он осознал, что чьи-то жесткие руки подхватили его за подмышки и потащили.  
           — Давай его в фургон!  
           Джон решил хоть немного восстановить равновесие и, приказывая своим развязанным ногам двигаться, повис на незнакомцах. Он ничего не видел, но через мгновение мешок с головы сорвали. Его снова пихнули назад; окружающий мир маячил за размытой дымкой, как в кошмарном сне или после хорошей попойки. Однако ему все же удалось увернуться от мясистого кулака, метящего ему в лицо — он подставил под удар того, кто держал его за правую руку, и они вчетвером рухнули кучей на бетон, потеряв равновесие.  
           Снова раздались крики на фарси. Джон вырвался из переплетения чужих рук и откатился, эти идиоты связали ему руки спереди, а не сзади. Бандиты вновь к нему потянулись, но он уже вскочил на ноги, выдергивая изо рта этот чертов кляп. Они кричали на фарси, странно, почему он здесь, что-то не так. Один из громил заржал и бросился на Джона, обхватывая его за талию, но тот выбросил вверх колени, попав прямо в бородатый подбородок. Руки Джона потянулись в кобуре на боку агрессора — от удара в подбородок тот рухнул прямо у его ног бесформенной кучей  
           — Стоять на месте! — прорычал доктор на языке нападавших. Все застыли на месте, никто не двигался. Джон оглянулся — их было четверо, пятый валялся у его ног спящей красавицей. Какой-то склад? Не пещера, но что-то не так, почему в голове такой туман, видимо, наркотики или удар по голове. А он ведь не в полевой форме. И враги с ног до головы в черном — ни шарфов, ни привычной афганцам расцветки — коричневой, серой, белой.

* * *

           Майкрофт и Шерлок, застыв, смотрели, как к знакомому светловолосому мужчине несется смуглый бандит, а тот не видит его — бандит появляется со спины, держа в руке что-то, сильно смахивающее на шокер. Шерлока затошнило, когда оружие соприкоснулось с шеей друга. Пистолет в руке Джона выстрелил и упал на землю, а сам доктор, содрогаясь в конвульсиях, повалился на бок. Потом его бессознательное тело безжалостно засунули в багажник черного фургона, и видео кончилось.  
           — Эта запись попала к нам по необычным каналам, сэр. Источник пока не подтвержден, но Элиас Перри обнаружил ее во время рейда с участием Европола². Он переправил ее нам по соответствующим каналам, предположив, что на ней один из наших агентов. Это был британец, и программа распознавания лиц тут же идентифицировала доктора. Судя по временной метке, все случилось пять часов назад, сэр.  
           — Что нам известно об этой группе? — спросил Майкрофт, не отрывая глаз от экрана. Он перемотал запись и в самом конце поставил на паузу, захватив выражение холодной решимости и, возможно, некоторого смятения на покрытом синяками лице Джона.  
           — Террористическая ячейка, сэр. Наш отдел отслеживает ее сделки с оружием. Это не типичные джихадисты, они преследуют свои цели. Действуют под названием "Воины Аллаха". Чтобы заручиться помощью в своих сделках и контрабанде, пользуются исключительно мусульманскими связями.  
           — Он жив, — Шерлок подошел к застывшему изображению. Джон выглядел оглушенным, растерянным, но он был жив. Жив и сопротивлялся. Доктор Ватсон был очень упрямым человеком, и Шерлок ощутил поднимавшуюся внутри гордость. Да, его блогера часто недооценивают.  
           Джон Ватсон отбивался. С избитым, покрытым синяками лицом, в полном смятении, он оказывал сопротивление.  
           — Что-то не так, — Майкрофт покачал головой. Он чувствовал, что что-то не сходится, но никак не мог вычленить что именно. Перри, он знает эту фамилию. Откуда?  
           — Сэр?  
           — Доставьте этого Элиаса Перри ко мне.  
           — Сэр, он... — темноволосая ассистентка Майкрофта запнулась, поймав сердитые взгляды обоих Холмсов, и не опуская глаз к телефону, стала быстро набирать сообщение. — Да, сэр. Сейчас.  
           — Мистер Холмс? Сэр? — вмешался один из выживших офицеров — после осмотра врача он сразу вернулся к своим обязанностям.  
           Майкрофт и Шерлок перевели на него одинаково серые глаза, но офицер не стушевался, несмотря на разность температур этих взглядов. Он знал, что младший Холмс обвинял в случившемся именно его и его коллег, обозвав их "командой тупых идиотов, недоученных обезьян, неспособных уследить даже за щенком, не то что защитить доктора".  
           Старший же Холмс смотрел лишь холодно и отстраненно — профессиональным, проницательным взглядом. Именно к нему офицер и обратился.  
           — Когда нас обстреливали, доктор Ватсон... — Томсон поймал ухмылку отвернувшегося к ним спиной младшего Холмса.  
           — Продолжайте, Томсон, — сказал Холмс-старший, не обращая внимания на шипение младшего брата.  
           — Да, сэр. Когда нас обстреливали, я слышал, как доктор что-то тихо пробормотал. Я не понял, что это значит, но, наверное, стоит упомянуть.  
           — Так выкладывайте! — прорычал Шерлок.  
           — Он сказал: "Не Афганистан. Дублин". Потом я услышал, как один из нападавших выругался на чистом английском — и поймал какой-то акцент. На нем были черная лыжная маска и черные перчатки, но я мог бы поклястся, что он кто угодно, но не британец. Я думаю, доктор это тоже понял.  
           — Спасибо, агент Томсон.  
           Томсон кивнул, но прежде чем вернуться на свой пост у двери, он на мгновение замялся.  
           — Я еще ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то выглядел таким хладнокровным и спокойным в подобном хаосе, сэр. Он нас всех спас. И я надеюсь, что смогу оказать ему ту же услугу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Строка песни "Turn to Stone" Ingrid Michaelson  
> <http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/i/ingrid_michaelson/turn_to_stone.html>  
> ² Полицейская служба Евросоюза, расположенная в Гааге (с) Википедия


	9. Улыбка

           — Почему бы нам просто его не убить, сэр?  
           — Мы и убьем в итоге, но сейчас нельзя отвлекать братьев Холмс от погони за нашим другом, пока мы занимаемся этой оружейной сделкой. Только представьте, какое давление сейчас ждет наших конкурентов — только успевай уворачиваться от правительственных линчевателей, где уж тут делать ставки, — гордясь своей гениальностью, рассмеялся герцог.  
           Начальник военной базы Джозеф Перри чувствовал себя неуютно. Ему было не по себе от всей этой затеи.  
           — Мне не кажется это мудрым решением, герцог... Что, если Шерлок Холмс нас подозревает?  
           Герцог повернулся к другу. Тот был в военной форме — прибыл прямо с базы, где наблюдал за проводимым расследованием. Старался отвлечь внимание от герцога и от себя самого. Показывал стремление сотрудничать, одновременно оставаясь на шаг впереди. Однако стресс на нем сказывался, герцог мог это видеть.  
           — Держите доктора на препаратах. Только не перестарайтесь, мы же не хотим, чтобы он получил передоз. Но и повторения раннего мы не хотим тоже.  
           — Si, seniore¹, — кивнул щеголявший подбитым глазом наемник и исчез в коридоре.  
           Герцог Харрингтон сделал глубокий вдох и вновь повернулся к своему партнеру.  
           — Джозеф, мы с вами давние друзья уже много лет. Когда же вы научитесь мне доверять? Все идет хорошо. Как только наше чудесно срежиссированое видео дойдет до миньонов Майкрофта, колеса тут же закрутятся и отвлекут от нас все внимание.  
           — Вы видели, что этот чертов детектив сделал с нашей маленькой операцией? Мы едва выбрались из нее без последствий, не считая пары оскорблений на тему нашей некомпетентности. И даже этого хватило, чтобы разжечь интерес Майкрофта Холмса. Нам нельзя оказываться к ним так близко. Что, если наших людей узнают? Мы будем выглядеть подозрительно, если кто-то выяснит, что наши актеры — колумбийцы!  
           — Вы слишком сильно переживаете. Эти люди умеют говорить на фарси, китайском и русском. Да, это безмозглое пушечное мясо, но на каком языке надо говорить, они в курсе. Друг мой, вы скоро так поседеете, — герцог похлопал приятеля по плечу. — Налейте себе выпить и предоставьте поволноваться на этот счет мне...  
           — Вы волнуетесь недостаточно! Я же говорил, что надо оставить этих проклятых близнецов в покое. Вы решили, что они ведут себя подозрительно, но они ничего не подозревали и беспокоились только из-за пропавших химикатов — а вы их убили!  
           — Ну, оглядываясь назад, это действительно было не самым лучшим моим решением, но все будет нормально.  
           — А если появится Майкрофт или этот его сопляк-братец?  
           — Просто ведите себя как обычно или изображайте оскорбленного. Или еще что-нибудь. И пока держитесь подальше от Дублина. Если останетесь здесь, это может выглядеть подозрительно.  
           — Ладно. Но пожалуйста, больше никаких покушений на убийство. Давайте подождем, пока дело дойдет до корейцев.  
           — Хорошо. А теперь идите. Я сам со всем справлюсь.  
           Перри кивнул и исчез в коридоре. Герцог нахмурился и подозвал одного из своих людей.  
           — Проследи, чтобы поездка мистера Перри была удобной.  
           — Да, сэр, — тот проверил затвор и пошел следом за упомянутым начальником базы.

           Джон услышал звук выстрела и проснулся достаточно, чтобы осознать — над ним кто-то склоняется. Шею ощутимо кольнуло. Но испугаться он не успел, его сразу накрыло теплой волной сильного седатива.

* * *

           Шерлок внимательно изучал видеозапись. Что-то было не так, что-то не соответствовало. Почему на видео только пятеро боевиков? У всех лица закрыты, кроме одного — и даже в его речи слышался странный выговор. У Майкрофта имелись отчеты об этой террористической группировке — она не вела активной деятельности в этой части Европы, обычно лишь торговала оружием, и в основном в ЮАР, не более того.  
           С чего же они вдруг отклонились от привычного курса? И какой интерес у них может быть к Джону, почему они его держат? Они никак не могли узнать о его связи с Майкрофтом — только, что Джон ехал с ним в одной машине. Но это явно не причина держать Джона в заложниках. Почему они не застрелили его, как всех прочих, почему оставили в живых? И еще это так кстати появившееся видео. От него буквально несло чем-то... знакомым.  
           И Шерлок принял решение. Выглянув в окно, он изучил улицу и заметил того же самого идиота, который ранее болтался возле больницы, а сейчас припарковался сразу за их охраняемым зданием. Он перевел взгляд на Майкрофта: тот сжимал пальцами переносицу и побледнел так, что кровоподтеки стали казаться еще темнее. Явные признаки головной боли. Ему нужно поспать, но Шерлок знал, что брат по своей воле отдыхать не ляжет.  
           — Майкрофт, — Шерлок вздохнул, наливая два стакана дорогого бренди. — Давай разберемся во всем логически.  
           Повернувшись к брату спиной, он взболтал напиток и сделал глоток. В лучшие времена, когда Майкрофт был полностью в форме, он бы сразу понял, что именно задумал Шерлок. Но сейчас... пришло время настоящей проверки. К потрясению и огорчению Шерлока, брат с благодарностью принял бренди и начал его потягивать, не задумываясь о мотивах детектива. Шерлок глянул на большой кожаный диван около окна.  
           — Шерлок? — Майкрофт нахмурился, запоздало осознав, что младший что-то задумал.  
           — Брат, тебе нужен отдых. Приказ доктора. Кроме того, боюсь, когда доктор Ватсон вернется, он будет, мягко говоря, не рад, что я позволил тебе уйти из больницы.  
           — Ты...  
           — О, да ладно тебе. Будь ты в своем обычном раздражаюше-дотошном состоянии, ты бы не взял у меня стакан. Или сразу почувствовал бы вкус седатива. Но ты не сделал ни того, ни другого, тем самым только подтверждая мою теорию.  
           — Чт...  
           — Ну раз ты так вежливо спрашиваешь. — Шерлок вытащил из кресла моргавшего остекленевшими глазами брата и, пошатываясь от тяжести, довел его до дивана. — Ты совсем не в форме. Давай, подремли. Уверен, когда ты проснешься, то сразу отправишься меня искать. Пойми, это единственный способ.  
           — Шер...  
           — Все будет хорошо, поверь мне, брат. А теперь спи. Тебя должно вырубить часов на восемь. Только постарайся не быть засоней и не опаздывай.  
           — Ты...  
           — Знаешь, я давно пытался тебя чем-нибудь накачать. Забавно, что после пятнадцати лет попыток у меня все-таки получилось. Можешь благодарить за эту идею Джона, он несколько раз испытывал ее на мне. Иногда он бывает очень настойчивым и обманчиво скромным. Вот и все, — Шерлок опустил голову Майкрофта на подушку и накрыл брата теплым красивым пледом. Глаза старшего наконец закрылись, дыхание стало глубоким и ровным. Шерлок вздохнул и пошел к двери.  
           — Он заснул, пусть отдохнет, — улыбнулся он озадаченной помощнице Майкрофта и офицеру Томсону фальшивой социопатичной улыбкой. Девушка встревожилась и торопливо направилась к офису — она знала своего босса не хуже, чем Джон Ватсон знал Шерлока.  
           Холмсы никогда не спали во время дела. Но не успела помощница брата позвонить охране, как Шерлок уже покинул здание и сбежал с крыльца по ступенькам. Он зашагал по темной улице и остановился около припаркованной черной машины.  
           — Сэр, у вас закурить не найдется?  
           — О, конечно, конечно.  
           Шерлок готов был к удару по голове или какому-нибудь наркотику, но вот электрошокера он не ожидал и раздраженно поморщился, падая на холодный бетон. Его карманы сразу обыскали и забрали телефон вкупе с набором отмычек. Заклеив рот и еще раз применив шокер — последнее, по мнению Шерлока, было излишне — двое бандитов втолкнули его на заднее сидение. Машина вырулила на дорогу и помчалась прочь от города, унося с собой бессознательного Шерлока Холмса. Никто не обратил внимания на видневшуюся из-под кляпа улыбку детектива. Иначе им стоило бы испугаться за свою жизнь, поскольку, как хорошо было известно Доктору и ассистентке Майкрофта, улыбающийся Холмс — это не к добру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Да, синьор (исп.)


	10. Когда-то...

            _—... Да, я уверен, что смогу, — просто улыбнулся русоволосый мальчик. — Я пойду туда, вы — сюда, мы пройдем по кругу и встретимся в серединке. Как ваш брат выглядит?_  
            _Снова потеряв дар речи, Майкрофт беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. Что это с ним? А, Шерлок ему что-то подлил, он действительно это сделал. На лице Майкрофта, видимо, отразился гнев, поскольку мальчик потряс головой и попытался его утешить._  
            _— Я сам младший брат, и уверен, он даже не сознает, что стал причиной вашего беспокойства. Наверняка, он нашел что-нибудь интересное или детей своего возраста, чтобы с ними побегать. Я сам иногда теряю счет времени. Так как он выглядит?_  
            _Майкрофт вздохнул. Ладно, хорошо, он сдается. Пусть его одурманенный разум продолжает пересказывать то, что он считал давным-давно похороненным — и настолько глубоко, что предполагалось, оно уже никогда оттуда не выберется._  
            _— Он высокий, худой, брюнет, непослушные кудрявые волосы, ходит обычно в черном пальто и имеет тенденцию становиться занозой в..._  
            _Мальчик улыбнулся._  
            _— О, моя сестра наверняка сказала бы обо мне то же самое. Ну ладно. Я пойду вон туда, а вы — сюда. С другой стороны парка есть фонтан, там и встретимся. Как его зовут?_  
            _— Шерлок._  
            _— Интересное имя. Я передам, что брат за него волнуется._  
            _— Я не волнуюсь. Меня только беспокоит, что сделает отец, когда вернется и обнаружит, что мы ослушались его приказа._  
            _На лице мальчика на миг появилось затравленное выражение, улыбка увяла. Майкрофт испытал порыв объяснить, что отец, да, рассердится, но его вербальные удары действуют куда сильнее настоящих. Отец считал себя выше физических наказаний, хотя не исключено, что в этот раз он и передумает. Странно, конечно, что Майкрофту вдруг захотелось пуститься в эти объяснения, но его собеседник уже отправился искать Шерлока._  
            _— Не волнуйтесь, мы его найдем._  
            _Мальчишка уверенно побежал вперед, по пути цепко оглядывая окрестности. Майкрофт посмотрел ему вслед и опустил взгляд на синий шарф в своих руках. Сколько же сейчас брату? Восемь, ему было восемь, когда он выскочил из машины и едва не убился, поскольку выскочил на ходу, пока машина замедляла скорость перед знаком "стоп". Шерлок просто выпрыгнул и исчез в парке. Майкрофт тогда впервые всерьез разозлился на него. Шерлок выставил его идиотом перед друзьями — выстрелил своими дедукциями, совершенно ему не по возрасту. Отец готов был его убить._  
            _— Майкрофт, пожалуйста, приведи своего брата назад._  
            _Старшему оставалось только повиноваться, хотя больше всего ему хотелось остаться со взрослыми: послушать, как отец говорит о политике, о восхитительных банковских операциях и заокеанских сделках._  
            _Шерлок опозорил отца, и теперь Майкрофту предстояло играть рефери между родителями. Он знал, что мамуля будет защищать Шерлока: станет говорить, что ему только восемь, и отец не должен быть с ним чересчур строг. Скажет, что быстрый ум и острый язык — это повод для гордости, а Шерлоку надо только научиться обходить углы. Преисполненный холодного гнева отец встанет и посмотрит сверху вниз на жену — жену, которая привыкла со всей страстью говорить о том, что ее интересует, а интересовало ее очень многое, хотя она быстро загоралась и так же быстро теряла свой интерес. Но только не к своим сыновьям, они ей никогда не наскучивали, она их очень любила. Мамуля — быстрый водоворот смеха, движения и объятий. Хотя временами бывало, что ее накрывала депрессия; иногда она чувствовала себя совершенно без сил и даже в самые солнечные дни года отказывается покидать свою спальню. Но на следующий день вновь становилась собой и готова была танцевать под дождем._  
            _Она несла свое сердце миру, как орден. Отец же не расставался со своей "маской" — многие пытались по ней что-то вычислить, но быстро обнаруживали, что это практически невозможно, что было преимуществом на политической арене, которую отец выбрал своей средой обитания. Однако наличие упрямого ребенка со склонностью выбалтывать все, что он видит и слышит, преимуществом определенно не было._  
            _Майкрофт часто задумывался, как его родители вообще умудрились встретиться и пожениться. Иногда он замечал мелькавшую между ними нежность, но она исчезала так же быстро, как появлялась. Но мамуля явно не чувствовала себя обделенной любовью. Она любила холодного, невозмутимого мужчину, ставшего их отцом, любила своих мальчиков и больше ей ничего не требовалось. Даже став старше, Майкрофт никогда не понимал женщин._  
            _Он чувствовал себя униженным — униженным и рассерженным, что его, как малыша, отослали домой. Да еще в присутствии друзей, которые были там же в джентльменской гостиной, куда высокопоставленные люди ходили сыграть в карты, выкурить сигарету и пообщаться с такими же, как они, представителями элитной прослойки чинов и бизнеса._  
            _После подобного унижения Майкрофт решил, что Лондону просто необходим клуб, где можно посидеть в безмолвной компании без навязанных светских разговоров и подобных сегодняшнему эмоциональных выплесков. А сейчас Шерлок сбежал, и Майкрофту теперь предстояло определить его местонахождение, привести брата домой и вместе с ним дожидаться отца._  
            _Снова взглянув на шарф в своей руке, он обнаружил, что другой, левой, сжимает зонтик. У него упало сердце, внутри все похолодело. Он так старался забыть тот день, и ему почти это удалось. Майкрофт побежал в том же направлении, куда унесся русоволосый мальчик._  
            _В тот день Майкрофт очень разозлился на Шерлока. Найдя брата, он обнаружил, что его бьют трое мальчишек заметно крупнее Шерлока, но не самого Майкрофта. Майкрофт был не особенно мускулист, но если было надо, он умел драться. Но тогда он лишь стоял у дерева, опираясь на черный зонтик, и смотрел, как его брата метелят кулаками за брошенные большому мальчику слова, что он до сих пор мочит постель. Шерлок видел старшего брата и звал его, но Майкрофт не двинулся с места, лишь ожидая, когда мальчишкам это наскучит. Он был настолько зол, что позволил им избивать Шерлока и лишь надеялся, что ему удастся избежать за это родительской выволочки._  
            _Ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок вел себя нормально. Как сам Майкрофт, который сдерживал свои порывы, фильтровал речь и подражал чужим чувствам, сам их при этом не испытывая. Почему брат не хочет хотя бы попытаться походить на отца? Быть как он сам, но немного нормальней? Шерлок, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и зло глянул на брата — глянул, потому что тот всегда раньше прекращал или прерывал подобные инциденты. Но Майкрофт не извинился, хотя увидев разбитый нос и синяки на лице брата, он ощутил вину. И еще больше — когда Шерлок перестал с ним разговаривать. Он тогда целый месяц отказывался с кем-либо общаться._  
            _Майкрофт остановился у дерева — там же, где стоял много лет назад. Он снова смотрел на разворачивающуюся сцену избиения, но теперь испытывал ужас от того, что вновь делает это, вновь повторяет свой ужасный поступок. Тот день заложил первые кирпичи в фундамент стены, разделившей двух братьев._  
            _Шерлок крикнул "Майкрофт!", позвал его, но Майкрофт не двинулся с места. Младший брат скорчился на земле, закрывая голову и лицо руками._  
            _— Эй, вы! — Мимо Майкрофта с удивительной для его коротких ног скоростью пронесся русоволосый мальчик. — Отпустите его!_  
            _Он с размаху врезался в заводилу, который как раз собирался ударить Шерлока по спине. Не ожидавший этого парень опрокинулся в лужу. Его друзья застыли на месте, не понимая, вмешиваться им или нет. Русый мальчуган был невысоким, если не сказать — маленьким, но глаза его буквально прожигали холодным огнем. Один из белоголовых мальчиков — скорее всего, брат поверженного — ударил новичка. Тот упал, и мальчишки мгновенно сцепились в драке. Майкрофт беспомощно сжал ручку зонта. Однако после обмена тумаками невысокий новичок зажал белобрысую голову своего противника бойцовским захватом, и тот взвизгнул._  
            _— Найди себе кого-нибудь своего размера! — выдохнул мальчик и выпустил пленника._  
            _Драчуны ринулись прочь, и отбежав на безопасное расстояние, разразились чередой ругательств._  
            _— Эй, ты как? Цел? Дай, посмотрю. — Русоволосый мальчик помог Шерлоку осторожно подняться на ноги. Присел рядом, осмотрел разбитую губу и вытащил из заднего кармана чистый платок. — Зажми нос и немного откинь голову, чтобы унять кровь._  
            _Шерлок лишь с прищуром глянул на незнакомца, и Майкрофт даже со своего места понял, что брат сейчас выложит в точности все, что думает. Та самая причина, почему его молотили кулаками старшие мальчики._  
            _— Твой отец — военный. У тебя есть еще брат, старше. Тебе тринадцать, и у тебя сильно развито чувство справедливости..._  
            _Майкрофт пошел к ним — и приблизился как раз настолько, чтобы услышать слова русого мальчика._  
            _— Потрясающе. Правда. Совершенно удивительно. Как ты это делаешь? — Шерлок нахмурился, его распахнутые серые глаза пристально изучали нового знакомого. — Вот, по-моему, кровь уже не идет. Скажи, а ты случайно не Шерлок? — Тот кивнул. — А где твое пальто?_  
            _— Там валяется. Пришлось бежать, а оно мне мешало._  
            _— А, ну тогда пошли, заберем его. Ты знаешь, что твой старший брат волнуется и тебя ищет?_  
            _— Тебя послал Майкрофт? — глаза Шерлока тут же вспыхнули подозрением._  
            _— Я столкнулся с ним в парке и спросил, не нужно ли ему помочь. Ладно, пошли искать твое пальто. Держу пари, твоей маме не понравится, если ты его потеряешь, особенно в такой холод._  
            _— Шерлок! — Майкрофт подошел к ним._  
            _— О, ну вот и твой брат, — Майкрофт поймал мрачный взгляд, брошенный в его сторону. Но русоволосый мальчик ничего ему не сказал, только стрельнул быстрой улыбкой, пронизанной чем-то вроде разочарования, которое тот, однако, явно не хотел озвучивать при Шерлоке. — Что ж, похоже, теперь все в порядке. Мне надо идти. Шерлок, Майкрофт, спасибо за маленькое приключение и разминку, но мне пора._  
            _— Постой, — крикнул ему вслед Шерлок. — Мы можем подбросить тебя до дома._  
            _Русоволосый мальчик со смущенной улыбкой глянул на братьев. Майкрофт понял, что ему хотелось согласиться, но что-то его удерживало. Возможно, стесняется своего дома... нет, скорее тут что-то еще._  
            _— Спасибо. Еще увидимся, — ответил мальчик и побежал прочь._  
            _Шерлок ничего не сказал Майкрофту, только прошел мимо него к своему пальто и затем зашагал в сторону дома._  
            _— Прости! — крикнул тот вслед удаляющемуся брату. Воротник рубашки младшего был порван в клочья и заляпан кровью, а пиджачок запачкался и разорвался так, что теперь его только выкидывать._  
            _— Надо было дважды подумать, прежде чем полагаться на тебя. Больше я этой ошибки не повторю, — бросил Шерлок._

* * *

           Шерлока безжалостно втолкнули в камеру, и он больно приземлился на бетонный пол. То была каморка десять на десять футов. Он слабо приподнялся на руках, все тело ныло, а мышцы сводило от многократных ударов шокера. Из левого угла камеры послышался стон, и детектива мгновенно переполнил гнев, когда он увидел многочисленные порезы и синяки друга. Джон сидел у стены, уронив на грудь голову.  
           — Джон? — Шерлок перебрался к другу. — Джон?  
           Он старался сдерживать страх и беспокойство, но чем больше он себя успокаивал, тем сильнее его затапливала тревога. Положив руку на плечо Джона, он осмотрел глубокую рану на затылке друга, и еще одну — над правым виском.  
           — О, привет, — добрый доктор поднял голову и сделал попытку сфокусировать на друге остекленевший взгляд.  
           — Джон?  
           — Сэр? Да, сэр. Капитан Ватсон. Простите, я бы встал и отдал вам честь, но что-то никак не могу понять направление.  
           Шерлок приложил руку к покрытой синяками шее друга и заметил на коже следы проколов. Имея опыт обращения со шприцами, он понял, что это следы инъекций — Джона чем-то накачали. Ублюдки.  
           — Все хорошо, Джон. Мы найдем способ отсюда выбраться.  
           — Сэр... у вас случайно нет с собой воды, сэр? Простите, что спрашиваю... просто здесь в пустыне такая жара, а я никак не могу найти свою фляжку. Сэр?  
           Шерлок коснулся лба друга. Горячий. Что же ему вкололи?


	11. Виноватый, обиженный, защищающий

            _Сны — или скорее, кошмары — крутились в сознании, отбрасывая Майкрофта в темные воды воспоминаний. Джону как-то удалось пробраться в его прошлое. Старший Холмс был практичным человеком — человеком логики, а подобные фантазии толкали его на чуждые земли сантиментов._  
            _Майкрофт не привык чувствовать себя беспомощным, но все, что сейчас ему оставалось — это пережидать. Обычно он был очень терпеливым человеком. Но не сейчас — не в ситуации, когда ему отчаянно хотелось проснуться._  
            _И как можно быстрее. Он сделал попытку силой воли обрезать, сократить этот сон — этот кошмар. И откуда только у людей берется желание возвращаться в собственное прошлое? Некоторые даже писали об этом книги или снимали фильмы, а уж сколько фантастических сериалов пользовалось этим ходом! Сентиментальное отношение к детству и только._  
            _Но он сам никогда не был подвержен подобной ностальгии, в ней не было никакого смысла. Невозможно изменить то, что уже случилось. Зачем вообще рефлексировать? Хотя ему безусловно могли бы возразить, что на опыте учатся._  
            _Но у Майкрофта было много другого опыта, на который он предпочитал полагаться. Данный к ним не относился. Он организовал, "разложил" свой разум по аккуратным папкам, и пользуясь методами компромисса и различных стратегий, наладил работу таким образом, чтобы люди Британии были в безопасности. У него это вполне получалось, и еще он одновременно старался обезопасить Шерлока. Разве этого мало?_  
            _Майкрофт признавал свои промахи, но разве он не восполнял их, приглядывая за младшим братом и стараясь его защитить, даже если защищать приходилось от саморазрушения? Отчего собственный острый ум травил его сейчас эмоциями, которые он даже не подозревал, что испытывает? Выстроенное в сознании высокое правительственное здание наполнилось беспорядком, двери и запертые тюремные камеры раскрылись, и все эти бесполезные воспоминания полились наружу, угрожая затопить Майкрофта... чем?_  
            _Виной? Но отчего он должен чувствовать себя виновным? Он не мог спрятать Шерлока от жестокости мира, это было невозможно. Брат должен был осознавать последствия своих действий. Майкрофт не мог и дальше защищать Шерлока от штормов, особенно, если тот отказывался укрываться под зонтиком. То был урок, который брат должен был выучить, но этот невероятный упрямец обвинил во всем Майкрофта! Как брату удалось все на него свалить?_  
            _И вот сейчас он застрял в собственных видениях — ни сбежать, ни защититься, ни затолкнуть подальше эти воспоминания и события. Разум позволял эмоциям затуманивать его сознание. Майкрофт стиснул в руке зонт и глянул на маленького Шерлока, который сидел рядом на заднем сидении. Ему почти захотелось стукнуть брата зонтиком, только чтобы выйти из своего сна-дурмана._  
            _Брат держал в руках запятнанный кровью белый платок; на покрытом синяками лице застыло странное выражение._  
            _— Его отец — пьяница. А мать умерла. Есть старший брат, который сбежал из дома с подружкой, — Шерлок нахмурился._  
            _Это действительно так? Надо не забыть посмотреть военное досье Джона — и вообще все, что можно нарыть на этого человека._  
            _— Шерлок. Это не имеет никакого отношения к случившемуся, — резко сказал Майкрофт, пытаясь сдержать гнев и раздражение._  
            _— Я сказал ему. Сказал все, что понял о его семье и жизни, а он, вместо того, чтобы ударить меня по лицу или зло уйти... он сказал "блестяще!". Хотя и поправил меня — у него не брат, а сестра, но она действительно сбежала с подружкой. Он сказал, что я потрясающий._  
            _— Шерлок, ну конечно, он сказал это, — проворчал Майкрофт. В чем смысл этого разговора? Почему его так задевает, что брат вцепляется в каждое слово Джона Ватсона? С какой стати ему, Майкрофту Холмсу, на это злиться?_  
            _— Он собирается сделать то, что задумал, — послышался отрезвляющий голос, и Майкрофт озадачено огляделся. Он ясно осознал, что стоит около окна в кабинете отца. Лицо согревали теплые лучи солнца. Постепенно глаза приспособились к яркому свету, но не голубизна неба и не зелень сада приковали к себе его внимание. То был маленький темноволосый мальчик, балансирующий на высокой каменной стене забора, обрамлявшего сад._  
            _— Падать, — Майкрофт напряженно подобрался._  
            _— Да. Падать. И он это сделал. — Утверждение, факт._  
            _Русоволосый мальчик подошел к Майкрофту. Его ноги мягко прошуршали по дорогому ковру. Ковру, который до сих пор лежал на полу отцовского кабинета в семейном поместье. Именно здесь любил стоять отец, вспомнилось Майкрофту. Опять сантименты, он отпихнул их и холодно поинтересовался:_  
            _— Почему ты здесь?_  
            _Отразившийся в стекле маленький Джон пожал плечами._  
            _— Я не знаю. Это ваш сон. Или, предполагаю, кошмар, — Джон вздохнул._  
            _Майкрофт отвел глаза от младшего брата и сердито глянул на Джона-из-сновидений. Тот был одет в выцветшие джинсы и простую белую футболку, под глазом синяк. Майкрофт, должно быть, поморщился, потому что мальчик легко ответил:_  
            _— Не надо меня жалеть, Майкрофт. Я стану тем, кем я буду, из-за всего того, что я испытаю в жизни: промахов, успехов, разочарований. И мы оба знаем, что дело не во мне. — Он кивнул головой в сторону окна, и Майкрофт повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как младший брат падает с каменной стены забора._


	12. То, что значимо

           — Джон, ты меня слышишь? — Шерлок легонько похлопал друга по горящей щеке, но без успеха. Он подсунул Джону под голову свое пальто и во время очередного периода бессознания уложил друга на пол, внимательно приглядывая за ним на случай, если начнется рвота. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Джон подавился или желчь из желудка попала в легкие. Это ухудшило бы и без того не лучшую ситуацию. — Джон, приди в себя, мне надо решить, что делать дальше.  
           — А в чем дело? — пробормотал тот и повернул голову к Шерлоку. Его взгляд по-прежнему был "стеклянным"  
           — Джон, ты меня понимаешь? Это я, Шерлок....  
           Можно ли надеяться?..  
           — А, так вы ищете моего соседа...  
           — Я и есть твой сосед, — не получив вменяемого ответа, Шерлок отвел глаза и сложил руки в "молитвенном" жесте — тот всегда его успокаивал, помогал думать. Здесь было несколько возможных вариантов, но реализовать лучший можно было бы только с хотя бы чуть более мобильным Джоном.  
           Детектив взглянул на часы. Майкрофт будет в отключке еще три часа, а тюремщики наверняка планируют держать Джона на наркотике, так что ему понадобится сделать свой ход. Новая доза может оказаться фатальной. Жаль, неизвестно, чем именно Джона накачивали — можно было бы поточнее вычислить, когда организм друга наконец метаболизирует препарат.  
           — Не настолько хорошо, как я ожидал, но справиться можно.  
           — Не пытайся меня отговорить, Гарри. Это всего лишь армия. Я буду врачом, когда вернусь.  
           — Я не Гарриет, Джон. От меня что, разит "бормотухой"?  
           — Ты слишком много пьешь.  
           — Как лошадь, — пробормотал Шерлок, думая о старшей сестре Джона. Гарри была слабовольной и никогда не придерживалась одного бокала. Они с братом не могли бы разниться сильнее, но это не мешало им показывать друг другу свою привязанность. Гарриет запросто могла обнять Джона или взъерошить ему волосы, как будто он был ребенком. Могла играючи шлепнуть его по руке или по плечу (нераненному). Джон при этом немного смущался, но иногда и сам возвращал сестре эти детские жесты, а Шерлок не раз ловил себя на том, что его совершенно зачаровывает этот обмен нежностями.  
           Иногда подобные сцены заставляли его задуматься о собственных отношениях с Майкрофтом. Как ни ненавидел он признавать, но у них с братом было много общего. Конечно, Майкрофт был жутким ленивцем с комплексом бога, но Шерлок не раз находил, что их мысли идут в одном направлении.  
           Цель всегда оправдывала средства. Шерлок решал загадки и на всех парах врывался в гущу событий, гонимый вызовом и любопытством. Майкрофт же предпочитал обстоятельность; он взвешивал варианты и управлял людьми, будто шахматными фигурами. И ради конечного выигрыша мог ими пожертвовать, стараясь при этом минимизировать потери. Он сделал все возможное для безопасности страны, иное не имело значения.  
           Отец твердил как мантру "сантименты не преимущество". За ним взял это за правило повторять и Майкрофт, а Шерлок — воспроизводить на практике. С началом игры этот тезис становился его личной стратегией. Единственное отличие было в том, что игровое поле самого детектива ограничивалось Лондоном, тогда как поле старшего брата имело значительно больший, практически мировой масштаб. А затем Мориарти привлек внимание Шерлока к одной поразительной вещи.  
           Этот безумец показал Шерлоку, что участвующие в игре люди — не просто фигуры на шахматном поле. И, пав в бою, они могут уже никогда назад не вернуться. Подобная потеря оставляла в броне зияющие дыры, и одна лишь ее угроза заставляла колебаться с последующими ходами. В этом была разница между ним и Майкрофтом. Какую ценность для брата представляли те, кто ему служил?  
           Нет, самому Шерлоку не служил никто, люди просто шли с ним, и не потому, что были обязаны или за плату — нет, они были честны с ним, и по причинам, которых Шерлок совершенно не понимал, они помогали ему из верности и по собственному желанию. Это называлось дружбой, и Шерлок порой задумывался, получал ли брат хоть раз что-то подобное от своего окружения.  
           Не имея друг с другом ничего общего, Джон и Гарри старались поддерживать связь. И, разговаривая со своей сестрой, пусть даже она вела себя как раздраженная гарпия, Джон никогда на нее не срывался. Шерлок не выдерживал даже находиться с Майкрофтом в одной комнате — кто-то из них обязательно начинал словесную атаку, прикрываясь светской беседой.  
           Шерлок вздохнул. Джон всегда заботился о других, и выжившие в недавней попытке похищения были отчетливым тому доказательством — все, даже Майкрофт были осмотрены доктором, а их раны промыты и перевязаны. Детектив посмотрел на друга, на его многочисленные синяки, ссадины и порезы, которые никому и в голову не пришло обработать. Сам же Джон, уж конечно, беспокоился о чужих травмах, но не о своих собственных.  
           — Майкрофт! Это он виноват! — кипя от злости, выплюнул Шерлок.  
           — Майкрофт? — пробормотал Джон  
           — Да, Майкрофт. Это его вина. Но я надеюсь, что он же нас отсюда и вытащит. Мне надо только, чтобы ты начал соображать.  
           — О, так вас прислал Майкрофт? А я думал, что после последнего случая, когда я врезал его посланцу, он что-то поймет, — Джон захихикал, пытаясь сфокусировать "пьяный" взгляд на Шерлоке.  
           — Джон? — тот с любопытством уставился на пострадавшего друга.  
           — Мне не нужна нянька, я ведь уже говорил, так что отправляйтесь к черту!  
           Шерлок удивился. Что вызвало эту внезапную вспышку? Интересно, это вообще галлюцинация или воспоминание? Он напряг память, вспоминая, что брат передавал ему насчет Джона и остальных во время его отсутствия. Такого инцидента среди его новостей не было.  
           — Вы подкинете меня домой? Что ж, сэкономлю на такси. — Джон вздохнул, пытаясь принять сидячее положение. — Но, кажется, мне лучше сначала посидеть на поребрике. Всего минутку. Иначе я уделаю вам салон дешевым пивом. Вряд ли это хорошая идея.  
           Скосив взгляд на Шерлока, Джон медленно к нему повернулся и прислонился к холодной бетонной стене. Хороший знак; похоже, наркотик начинает выветриваться.  
           — У меня двоится в глазах. Не мог бы кто-нибудь из вас посидеть смирно? — Не переставая внимательно следить за другом, детектив мысленно взял эти слова на заметку и отложил для последующего изучения. — Вы Дрессон, да? — Шерлок ничего не ответил. — Передайте своему приятелю, что я прошу прощения за фингал. И за ваш тоже. Если вас это утешит, я чувствую себя немного побитым, и к тому же здесь жарко.  
           Шерлок осознал, что друга бросило в пот и, поискав в карманах, нашел шелковый носовой платок. Он вытер Джону лоб, с осторожностью прикасаясь к синякам и обходя более глубокие ссадины.  
           — Эй... ты здорово похож на друга, который у меня был. Майкрофт выбрал тебя поэтому? Наверное, решил, что тебя я бить не стану... да, его мысль наверняка состояла в этом. Еще раз прости, приятель. Надо будет с этим покончить, когда "его величество" утром ко мне явится. Он постоянно так делает, в самую рань. Или присылает Лестрейда. С этими двумя "наседками"... забавно, что я постоянно ухожу, а они меня все равно как-то находят.  
           — Почему уходишь? — с любопытством спросил Шерлок, он отодвинулся к стенке и сел рядом с доктором. Ответ Джона наверняка будет бессмысленным.  
           Джон закрыл глаза и только пожал плечами.  
           — Они мне просто напоминают. Я предпочел бы забыть обо всем этом.  
           — О чем "обо всем"? — Шерлок ощутил, как внутренности завязались в тугой узел.  
           — С чего бы мне плакаться тебе в жилетку? Босс поручил тебе работу, так вперед. Надеюсь, ты в курсе, где я живу, поскольку я насчет этого сейчас безнадежен, — Джон хохотнул.  
           — Думаю, тебе лучше сейчас не вставать. Пока не стоит, — Шерлок надавил Джону на плечи — достаточно, чтобы не дать подняться, но не настолько сильно, чтобы тот счел угрозой.  
           — Мне сейчас немного дерьмово, так что я чуток вздремну. Если ты, конечно, не очень против.  
           — Не беспокойся о времени, спи сколько нужно, — ответил Шерлок. "Но к тебе, дорогой брат, еще больше вопросов". Почему Майкрофт не сказал ему, что Джон уходил в пьяный загул? Если он уходил, а Шерлок испытывал тошнотворное подозрение, что именно так и было. Он отсутствовал три года, а по возвращении он обнаружил, что Джон стал тише привычного, словно каким-то придавленным. Он сильно потерял в весе, и судя по тому, что Шерлок узнал позже, с головой окунулся в работу. Но что происходило за это время, Шерлоку никто не рассказывал.  
           Почему Майкрофт решил утаить эту информацию?  
            _"Потому что она не относилась к делу",_ — прозвучал в голове внутренний голос.  
            _"Но это же Джон. Он относится к делу"._  
            _"Сантименты затуманивают твои решения и давят на рефлексы, вызывая просчеты. Неточности и промахи были недопустимы"._ Шерлок выругался этой логичности. Разумеется, Майкрофт наверняка хотел от него полной сосредоточенности. И вернись он раньше, это бы только уничтожило все плоды его работы на тот момент.  
           Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. Он здесь и сейчас, не в прошлом, и он должен вытащить их с Джоном отсюда. Хотя слишком далеко заходить вряд ли придется. Майкрофт со своей бесконечной свитой никогда сильно не отстает.  
           Кроме того, будучи близким другом ирландского премьер-министра, Майкрофт может попросить об услуге. У брата всегда имелось бесчисленное количество обязанных ему людей.  
           Сам Шерлок мог взять от клиентов в качестве платы еду или какое-то оборудование, но Майкрофт собирал потенциальные одолжения. Брат от этого становился раздражающе самодовольным и высокомерным, так что Шерлок был не против поманипулировать им, раскручивая на пользование чужими одолжениями в подобных непростых ситуациях.


	13. За своих

            _Майкрофт бежал быстрее, чем, как ему казалось, позволял его возраст, но это был сон, и если Шерлоку сейчас восемь, то сам Майкрофт — подросток. Но до сада он не добрался — обнаружил, что находится в какой-то больнице: с кем-то рядом с ним разговаривала медсестра, ее слова просачивались в его сознание. Свет был приглушен, но от запаха хлорки и дезинфекции аж слезились глаза._  
            _— Просто небольшое сотрясение. Проследите, чтобы он не засыпал, — говорила медсестра няне, которая хмурилась, понимая, что ей грозит увольнение. Майкрофт даже не помнил, как ее звали — он почти не запоминал нянек Шерлока, они так быстро менялись._  
            _— Гарри, тебе еще нельзя уходить! И ты должна поехать в..._  
            _— Не волнуйся обо мне, Джонни. И я не собираюсь отправляться на какую-то проклятую реабилитацию. Они заставят меня сидеть в кружке и открывать душу. Рассказывать, что моя мама умерла, а отец никогда меня не любил. И вообще у меня нет никакой зависимости, — послышался девчачий голос, торопливый и запыхавшийся._  
            _Майкрофт пошел на голоса — они доносились из палаты напротив. Он подошел к раскрытой двери и увидел стоявшего к нему спиной Джона Ватсона, тринадцати лет от роду. Холмс сам удивился своему любопытству. Он ведь знал, что у сестры Джона было несколько случаев отравления алкоголем. Этот, видимо, был первым, и юный Джон умолял Гарри поехать лечиться. Майкрофту это напомнило, как мамуля умоляла о том же Шерлока._  
            _— Джонни, лучше подумай о себе. Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, ты же знаешь, что они ему позвонили..._  
            _Джон отрицательно покачал головой, обернулся и увидел Майкрофта. Но тот не успел и слова произнести, поскольку мимо него в палату ворвался высокий мужчина._  
            _Джон шагнул вперед, заслоняя собой сестру. Майкрофт с любопытством оглядел ее. Девушка, самое большее лет семнадцати, завязывала шнурки на кроссовках, и Холмс понял, чьего присутствия они с Джоном так надеялись избежать._  
            _— Ах ты, маленькая шлюшка!_  
            _— Отвали! Я не обязана тебя слушать!_  
            _Джон увидел изменившееся лицо Майкрофта и быстро подошел к двери, загораживая сидящую на койке сестру и обозленного до предела отца. Встал перед Майкрофтом, заставляя его отступить назад, потом сам вышел в коридор и, захлопнув за собой дверь, сердито посмотрел на Холмса._  
            _— Нечего тут вынюхивать, Майкрофт. Это не ваше дело. Некоторые вещи не должны попадать в досье, их лучше оставлять между строк. Это личная информация._  
            _Из палаты донеслись ор и крики, но Майкрофт не мог разобрать слов. Джон крепко зажмурился, но остался стоять между дверью и Майкрофтом._  
            _— Вам не пора? — Джон кивнул в сторону палаты напротив — палаты Шерлока._  
            _— Не оставляй ее там одну. Она сейчас не поедет на реабилитацию, ты же знаешь, — прямо сказал Майкрофт._  
            _— Я и не оставляю. И она поедет. Не сейчас, но поедет, вот увидите. Вам же это известно, — юный Джон выпрямил плечи, распахнутые синие глаза встретились с льдисто-серыми._  
            _— Джонни! — послышался сдавленный крик сестры, и Джон вздрогнул._  
            _— Зачем вы вообще об этом думаете? Вам же известно, что я бы разозлился, если бы узнал, что вы в курсе, — из палаты донесся грохот. — Мне надо идти. И вам тоже._  
            _К своему собственному изумлению, Майкрофт испытал порыв увести Джона от двери._  
            _— Вы не можете изменить прошлое, Майкрофт._  
            _Тот двинулся, чтобы схватить Джона за плечо и перекрыть вход в палату, но поздно — русоволосый мальчик уже скрылся за дверью. Изнутри послышался приглушенный шум, злые крики и грохот падающих предметов — или швыряемого об стену мальчика. Майкрофт попятился._  
            _Он вернулся в палату брата, закрыл за собой дверь и подошел к постели, ожидая увидеть маленького Шерлока с гипсом на руке и с забинтованной головой. Но обнаружил сидящего на койке брата-подростка._  
            _— Отвали, Майкрофт! Я никуда не поеду._  
            _— Вас еще не выписали, молодой человек, так что вернитесь в постель, пока себе не навредили, — шикнула на него медсестра и умоляюще посмотрела на Майкрофта._  
            _— Он мне только старший брат, не отец. И я здесь не останусь, — Шерлок сделал движение, собираясь вытащить из руки капельницу._  
            _— На твоем месте я бы этого не делал, — Майкрофт узнал голос, хотя на этот раз он звучал не так устало, и лицо, которое он, повернувшись, увидел, принадлежало юноше. Юноше, безусловно, пережившему нелегкие времена, но еще не испытавшего на себе хаоса войны. — Я с этим разберусь, сестра. Мистер Холмс, — улыбнулся Джон._  
            _— Ты просто студент, — проворчал Шерлок._  
            _— А ты просто избалованный сопляк. Предлагаю тебе вернуться в постель и оставить в покое свою капельницу._  
            _— Я не поеду на реабилитацию, — Шерлок зло глянул на русоволосого юношу._  
            _— У тебя нет выбора, — рявкнул Майкрофт._  
            _— Да, мы поняли. — Джон посмотрел медкарту подростка, закатил глаза и, покачав головой, повернулся к Майкрофту._  
            _— Почему я здесь? — сердито фыркнул Шерлок._  
            _— Потому что ты придурок! У тебя была передозировка! Чего ты ожидал, пуская себе в вены сильнейший наркотик?! — Джон швырнул в него медкарту. — Но меня больше интересует, почему **я** здесь? _  
            _Он стянул с себя белый халат, и Майкрофт увидел под ним военно-полевую форму. Юный новобранец Ватсон хмуро посмотрел на братьев._  
            _— Разве тебе не надо отправляться на войну? — голос Шерлока зазвучал ниже и глубже, и Майкрофт понял, что брат уже не подросток, он стал старше._  
            _— Полагаю, ты прав. Увидимся через пару лет._  
            _— Как угодно, — отмахнулся Шерлок от доктора и сердито уставился на брата. — Ну же, Майкрофт, не стой там, вытащи меня отсюда._  
            _— Шерлок, тебе нужна помощь._  
            _— Здорово, ты и правда собираешься опять отправить меня на реабилитацию. Как будто предыдущих четырех раз было недостаточно. Там все такие идиоты..._  
            _— А почти-самоубийство делает тебя гением, я полагаю._  
            _— Я не рассчитал, — проворчал Шерлок._  
            _— Не рассчитал? — Майкрофт испытал желание потрясти брата. — Ты чуть не умер! "Не рассчитал" — это когда ошибка в химической формуле приводит к взрыву, лишающему тебя бровей! А **это** едва тебя не убило, дорогой брат! Опять. Не говоря уже о том, как подобный стресс отражается на мамуле._  
            _— Мне нужна сигарета, — проворчал Шерлок и вышел за дверь, оставив брата в одиночестве в пустой палате._  
            _Раздраженный Майкрофт двинулся вслед за ним. Он больше не потерпит такого отношения — особенно от вздорной галлюцинации своего младшего брата._  
            _Однако вместо того, чтобы оказаться рядом с больничным зданием, Майкрофт обнаружил, что снова стоит в кабинете семейного поместья и смотрит все в то же окно, но солнце на небе сменили яркие звезды, а каменную стену сада увил плющ._  
            _— Это Твоя Вина! — послышался рыком баритон Шерлока. И Майкрофт, даже не оборачиваясь, понял, что его ждет. Он много раз бессонными ночами проигрывал в голове этот разговор. И сейчас был обречен снова повторять сказанные тогда слова, хотя уже и не с такой страстью. Он обернулся, отставив в сторону воспоминания о семейном саде. — Не смотри на меня, я знаю, что ты это спланировал! С самого начала это был твой план, ты форсировал события! Могли пострадать люди!_  
            _— Что ты знаешь о страданиях? Нам обоим известно, что этот маньяк угрожает не просто горстке наших знакомых. Ты не можешь и дальше от этого прятаться, изображая неведение. И что бы ты ни думал, у меня нет намерений допускать это._  
            _— Ты редко делаешь что-то без причин! Прежде чем начать действовать, ты рассчитываешь каждый свой шаг и каждое слово. Ты толкнул меня в эту игру._  
            _— Как бы то ни было, я не хотел чтобы подобное произошло, не таким образом._  
            _— В это трудно поверить. Но сейчас это уже не так важно. Я здесь, и я сделаю это за тебя. Я выслежу всех, кто приложил руку к случившемуся, кто был связан с организацией Мориарти. А потом я вернусь, и ты больше не подойдешь ко мне ни с одной просьбой о помощи. Неважно где — в Англии или вне ее! Но это сработает лишь при условии, что все трое будут в безопасности. И мне будет плевать на тех, кто тебе важен, если я увижу, что ты не заботишься о тех, кто волнует меня._  
            _— Шерлок... — устало взмолился Майкрофт._  
            _— Просто скажи, что ты сделаешь это. Ты передо мной в большом долгу. Поклянись, что Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон, Молли и Джон будут полностью вне опасности._  
            _Такое простое, но сложное требование._  
            _— Да. Я смогу это сделать. Но они не должны знать, что ты жив. И ты должен понимать, что не сможешь с ними контактировать, пока ситуация не будет полностью решена._  
            _— Я понимаю больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. И еще я хочу, чтобы ты восстановил доброе имя Лестрейда. Он не заслуживает этой волны неприятностей, темного пятна на карьере. За миссис Хадсон надо будет присмотреть и безусловно восполнить ей потерянный доход из-за моего отсутствия. На Молли можно положиться, я не хочу, чтобы ты или твои гориллы ей докучали. И еще Джон, — Шерлок провел рукой по волосам и перестал вышагивать по комнате._  
            _— Да, я понял. Шерлок, я вполне способен присмотреть за горсткой гражданских._  
            _— Неужели? Серьезно, ты на это способен, брат?_  
            _— Шерлок..._  
            _— Нет, ты должен понять, что это не шахматные фигуры! Людей нельзя впутывать в игру, просто потому что ты так решил... — боевой настрой Шерлока внезапно потух, и он обессилено плюхнулся в неудобное кресло за антикварным столом брата. — ... И я тоже. У меня ничего не выйдет, если я не буду уверен, что они в безопасности. Джон — мой друг, Майкрофт. Тебе этого не понять. — Майкрофт отметил, что это не было жестоким упреком, просто констатация факта. — Но он единственный, кто меня понимает. Единственный, кого не нужно подкупать, шантажировать или запугивать._  
            _Майкрофт налил брату выпить. Они сидели в своих креслах и молча смотрели на танцующие в камине языки пламени. У Майкрофта вертелись на языке слова, но он лишь прикрыл глаза от тепла пламени. События подходили к своему крещендо. Открыв глаза, он осознал, что ужасно устал — сантименты всегда высасывали из него все соки. Именно поэтому он и запирал их в глубинах своего разума на все замки. Прищурившись от яркого полуденного солнца, он "просканировал" взглядом улицу в поисках брата._  
            _Сознание медленно зарегистрировало, что он стоит перед больницей им. Святого Варфоломея, а Шерлока нигде не видно. Кого он действительно обнаружил, так это обеспокоенного Джона Ватсона — тот стоял, запрокинув голову и щурясь, смотрел в яркое небо. Нет, не в небо. Джон стоял, не двигаясь, и прижимал к уху телефон. Да, это все-таки кошмар, наконец решил Майкрофт. Сон принес бы хоть какое-то утешение, но это... это слайд-шоу его прошлых ошибок и недальновидных просчетов. Кадр за кадром — все самые тяжелые воспоминания и размышления..._


	14. Пробуждение

            _— Джон?_  
            _— Он будет падать, — юный Джон напрягся, и Майкрофт увидел, что на крыше стоит Шерлок. — Это было жестоко. Ваш план или его?_  
            _Синие глаза — сердитые, отчаявшиеся, печальные — пронзили серые._  
            _— Общий. У нас было мало времени._  
            _— Тогда смотри, — прорычал Джон. — Смотри, трус._  
            _Майкрофт бросил на него сердитый взгляд._  
            _— Я в этом не нуждаюсь. Мне известны тайны этой иллюзии._  
            _Джон отвернулся и вновь посмотрел на темную фигуру на крыше Бартса._  
            _— Это было жестоко, — подрагивающий шепот._  
            _— Да, так может показаться, — вздохнул Майкрофт._  
            _Лицо юноши сменилось лицом мужчины, только что вернувшегося с поля битвы — солдата, лишившегося цели в жизни и приговоренного до конца дней к "гражданке"._  
            _— А после этого вы мне лгали. Смотрели в глаза и лгали. Вы смотрели, как разрушается мой мир, и лгали, — в голосе Джона не звучало ни капли гнева, лишь холодное и спокойное утверждение, ничем не напоминавшее скандал ссоры._  
            _— У нас не было выбора, Джон. Я не хочу на это смотреть._  
            _— Знаю. Я тоже. Я рад, что вы видели только фотографии и лишь давали указания своим людям. Иначе мне бы пришлось смотреть на это еще раз._  
            _— Необходимость, Джон._  
            _Тот вздохнул._  
            _— Я знаю. Знаю. Но от этого не легче, — он пожал плечами, черты лица слегка расслабились._  
            _Джон стоял, сцепив за спиной руки, и покачивался с носка на пятку, избегая смотреть на высящееся перед ним здание._  
            _— Сейчас он упадет, но я успею его поймать. — Джон скованно кивнул, принимая слова старшего Холмса._  
            _Тот хотел сказать еще что-то, но внезапно увидел, что Джон сидит на поребрике и сжимает руками голову._  
            _— Боже, Боже... — в шоке бормотал он._  
            _Майкрофт в очередной раз моргнул и обнаружил, что сидит на неудобном стуле в какой-то небольшой квартирке. В руке у него был зонт, которым он бессознательно постукивал по старому деревянному полу. Глаза его были устремлены на небольшую двуспальную кровать — там, раскинувшись, спал мертвым сном мужчина. Он был полностью одет, и от него распространялся запах пивного перегара._  
            _Майкрофт совершенно не желал вспоминать этот эпизод из не столь далекого прошлого._  
            _— А, это вы. Кто ж еще, — со стоном раздалось с кровати. Русоволосый мужчина слабо приподнял голову и провел рукой по небритому лицу._  
            _— Джон, так больше нельзя._  
            _— Отвяжитесь, Майкрофт. Дверь сами найдете._  
            _— Как насчет чая, Джон? И, быть может, легкого завтрака?_  
            _— Черт, да прекратите вы уже стучать своим проклятым зонтиком, у меня голова раскалывается!_  
            _— Возможно, вы не созданы для когда-то очень популярного в вашей семье времяпровождения._  
            _— Черт, я вас ненавижу. — Джон опять зарылся головой в подушку._  
            _— Давайте, Джон, поднимайтесь. Вам надо принять душ и переодеться, а после этого я отвезу вас позавтракать._  
            _— Мне не нужна чертова нянька! — Джон принял сидячее положение, и Майкрофт предложил ему стакан воды._  
            _Джон с благодарностью его принял._  
            _— Спасибо, — вздохнул он._  
            _— Джон. Мы оба знаем, что будет дальше, так что давайте пропустим напрасную трату слов и времени, и перейдем прямо к делу. Душ, бритье, а потом вы составите мне компанию за... я бы сказал, завтраком, но поскольку уже хорошо за полдень, назовем это поздним ланчем._  
            _— Черт подери... ну ладно!_  
            _Майкрофт оглядел небольшую квартирку и поморщился при виде немытой посуды в раковине и остатков еды "на вынос". Услышав, что в душе включили воду, он быстро обыскал буфеты и заглянул под мойку. Будучи экспертом по поиску наркоманских заначек, он легко нашел то, что искал, и опустошил в раковину все до единой бутылки._  
            _— Майкрофт, какого черта... — После душа Джон переоделся в чистые джинсы и полосатую футболку с длинным рукавом, покрасневшие глаза с прищуром смотрели на Холмса. — Кем вы себя возомнили?_  
            _— Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, — Майкрофт выпрямился в полный рост, чтобы выглядеть поугрожающе. — Я не собираюсь наблюдать за вашим саморазрушением. Мы сейчас же уходим. Позавтракаем, а потом вы изложите мне свои планы по вашему будущему трудоустройству. Неполная занятость явно не позволяет вам жить в достойной обстановке._  
            _— Что? Кем вы себя считаете..._  
            _Майкрофт со вздохом прошел мимо Джона._  
            _— Джон, я очень не люблю повторяться, и мне положительно бы не хотелось вас чем-то накачивать и насильно перевозить из этого жилища куда-то, где вы могли бы безопасно прийти в себя, не предаваясь этому бессмысленно-деструктивному времяпровождению._  
            _— Идите к черту, — Джон провел рукой по волосам — его пальцы заметно тряслись, что определенно не имело никакого отношения к алкоголю. Майкрофт знал, что и тремор, и кошмары вернулись. Он уже отправлял своих агентов на поиски и обезвреживание его оружия. — Какое вам вообще дело? — проворчал доктор. — Я не ваш родственник._  
            _— Джон, — Майкрофт сделал глубокий вдох. Он слишком хорошо знал этот разговор и полагал, что давно удалил те дни из памяти — дни, когда казалось, что кто-то чужой занял место доброго доктора в его теле. Гарри сама ушла в это время в запой, а других родных у Джона не было. Майкрофт говорил себе, что должен сдержать обещание. Он у Шерлока в большом долгу. Майкрофт повторял это себе снова и снова, но правда состояла в том, что ему ненавистно было смотреть, как такой собранный человек все дальше и дальше скатывается по нисходящей. Он уже видел подобное на примере брата._  
            _И не мог допустить, чтобы бывший солдат на его глазах стал жертвой собственных мрачных переживаний._  
            _— Джон, что бы вы ни думали, я не пытаюсь вас контролировать. Я лишь хочу знать, что вы преуспеваете. Шер... — он заметил, как доктор вздрогнул, и быстро поправился: — Мой брат пришел бы в ужас, если бы я позволил его единственному другу и просто хорошему человеку пойти по пути саморазрушения. Никто не захотел бы видеть вас на этой стезе. И, честно говоря, у меня кончились агенты, которых вы еще не били за то, что они пытались сопроводить вас домой._  
            _Майкрофту хотелось сказать ему, хотелось намекнуть, что Шерлок жив, что это была их с братом ошибка. Джон столько сделал для Шерлока, сколько никогда бы не удалось самому Майкрофту. Он был в долгу у доктора и у Шерлока. Он знал, как справляться с такими ситуациями, и мог справиться. Чего он не мог и не собирался, так это позволять Джону идти подобной дорогой._  
            _Джон провел рукой по волосам. Ему нужно подстричься, подумал Майкрофт. И побриться, но всему свое время. Басовитый смешок Джона прервал его мысли. Заметив обескураженный взгляд старшего Холмса, доктор вздохнул._  
            _— Вы правы, мне надо прекращать бить ваших агентов. Как диета? — поинтересовался он с такой знакомой интонацией, что Майкрофт лишился дара речи. — Хотя про саморазрушение кто бы говорил, — Джон сунул ноги в ботинки. — Вы и сами, похоже, не спите уже которую ночь, и здорово похудели. Пойдемте, но предупреждаю сразу: я не стану есть в заведении, где меню пишут на языке, который я не знаю._  
            _Джон пошел было к двери, но со вздохом остановился:_  
            _— Вы идете? — Майкрофт заметил, как изменилась осанка доктора._  
            _Тот не побеспокоился запереть за собой дверь, и Майкрофт чуть не спросил, почему, но Джон в ответ на невысказанный вопрос только пожал плечами._  
            _— Не хочу затруднять ваших агентов работой с отмычками. Я ведь не идиот и знаю процедуру. Я только надеюсь, что они не притащат мне в качестве еды дешевый чай._  
            _— Джон, едва ли я покупаю дешевый чай._  
            _— Все равно, вы знаете мои привычки. Я простой человек, Майкрофт Холмс._  
            _Пересматривая сейчас ситуацию, Майкрофт понимал, что этот разговор станет их перемирием, точкой отсчета, с которой они оба пойдут на сближение. "Похищения" прекратятся, и Джон уже сам начнет звонить Майкрофту, чтобы назначить время. Майкрофт же станет обращаться к нему с просьбами осмотреть "особых" пациентов — в основном, полевых агентов, которым требовалась срочная медицинская помощь._  
            _Он мог позвонить доктору в любое время дня и ночи и выслать за ним машину — Джон никогда не задавал вопросов. Тремор в руке исчез, он даже нашел себе работу в клинике и переехал из своего неадекватного жилища в нечто лучшее, но, как ни странно, вполне ему по карману. Разумеется, Майкрофт проследил, чтобы тот никогда не узнал об одной мелочи: домом владел бизнесмен, которому Майкрофт когда-то оказал услугу, и теперь тот, в качестве ответного одолжения, предложил Джону заниженную арендную плату, когда тот появился смотреть квартиру._  
            _Постепенно Майкрофт осознал, что именно отличало Джона Ватсона от всех прочих его знакомых. Тот умел слушать, честно отвечал и еще смеялся. Смеялся искренним, теплым смехом, нисколько не принужденным. Майкрофт даже пару раз подавлял желание к нему присоединиться, но внешне лишь недовольно вздыхал, когда добрый доктор рассказывал ему какой-нибудь анекдот или шутку._  
            _— Джон, мне кажется, что работа в клинике — совсем не ваш уровень._  
            _— Вам надо поесть, Майкрофт. Полагаю, был какой-нибудь международный инцидент или вы опять нянчили иностранных политиков? — Майкрофт не ответил, и доктор улыбнулся. — О, значит, и то и другое. Тогда точно радости мало._  
            _Майкрофт с удовольствием проводил время с Джоном, сбегая от своей нелегкой работы правительственного чиновника. Из-за нее и своей слежки за младшим братом он просто не мог признаться Джону, отчего он не спит ночами, особенно, когда брат в заданное время не выходил на связь._  
            _И глядя через стол на человека, приканчивающего свой стейк и жареную картошку, Майкрофт думал о том, сколько это еще продлится. Сколько еще пройдет времени, прежде чем он снова будет сидеть здесь один, завернувшись в свое молчание, как в зимнее пальто для защиты от стужи._  
            _— Знаете, Майкрофт, вы оба с Шерлоком такие бестолковые люди, — вздохнул Джон, отодвигая тарелку с недоеденной порцией. — Вы же понимаете, что он не ребенок и временами его надо отпускать. А ему надо помнить, что вы ему не враг._  
            _— Попробуйте объяснить это Шерлоку, — Майкрофт нахмурился. — Почему мы об этом говорим?_  
            _— Я не знаю. Это же ваш сон, — Джон отпил чая. — Может, вам стоит ему сказать?_  
            _— Сказать что?_  
            _— Что вы ему не враг._  
            _— Я говорил._  
            _— Точно? — Джон вздохнул. — Ладно, разговор в сторону. Как ни забавно это все заново переживать, но мы не можем находиться тут вечно. Наверное, вам стоит..._  
           — Сэр, проснитесь. Сэр... — над Майкрофтом склонилась его личная ассистентка, а в комнату уже проникали первые лучи солнца.  
           У нее состоялся занятный разговор с одним из помощников ирландского премьер-министра — пришлось объяснять, что им еще на некоторое время потребуются выделенные офисы. Тот хотел поговорить с мистером Холмсом, но она сумела обойти вопрос.  
           — Его нельзя сейчас отвлекать: он разговаривает по телефону, очень важный звонок. Чрезвычайно чувствительная информация, даже мне не позволено заходить.  
           Помощник премьера кивком принял ее объяснения и ушел, но сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он вернется?  
           Ассистентке Майкрофта было не по себе от того, что она собиралась сделать, но прошло уже почти восемь часов с тех пор, как исчез младший Холмс. Они задействовали для его поисков правительственных агентов, но те вернулись ни с чем. Так что в результате она склонилась над своим боссом и легонько пихнула его — да, пихнула само "британское правительство", и твердо позвала:  
           — Сэр, проснитесь!


	15. Потерянные нити

           Майкрофт осторожно потрогал висок, швы были на месте, но голова сразу заныла. Ассистентка дала ему аспирин, и Майкрофт перед приемом внимательно изучил таблетки. Если девушка и заметила чрезмерную подозрительность своего босса, то никак этого не показала.  
           — Полагаю, моему брату тоже удалось попасться в плен, — проворчал Майкрофт.  
           — Да, сэр. Простите, сэр, он заставил нас отвлечься.  
           — Да. Да. Есть какие-то новости?  
           — На связи агент Дрессон, сэр.  
           — Дрессон?  
           — Да, сэр. Пока вы были заняты, агент Дрессон предложил нам свои услуги по допросу с пристрастием, и мы дали ему Элиаса Перри.  
           Майкрофт уселся перед большим компьютерным монитором.  
           — Говорите, агент.  
           — Сэр, — Дрессон кивнул в знак приветствия. — Европол прислал мне на допрос Перри. Как можно представить, на получение требуемой информации не потребовалось много времени, сэр.  
           Майкрофт легко вычислил, как именно проходил допрос. Рукава агента были закатаны, на белой рубашке виднелись красные кляксы пятен.  
           — Продолжайте.  
           — Элиас Перри подкинул то видео, следуя указаниям.  
           — Чьим?  
           — Своего дяди Джозефа Перри, начальника военной базы.  
           Вот та самая связь, которую никак не смогли уловить его прокисшие мозги! Ну конечно. И Перри наверняка работал с герцогом Харрингтоном. Майкрофт сжал зубы.  
           — Сэр, похоже, он уже часов восемь никак не может связаться с дядей. Говорит, что это на него не похоже — вот так ни разу не перезвонить. И я сейчас передам вам адрес одного тайного склада, они им пользовались в числе прочих во время контрабанды оружия. Он совсем рядом с Дублином.  
           — Хорошая работа, агент.  
           — Да, сэр. Если вам что-то понадобится, я буду на связи, сэр. Что касается Элиаса, то, как только его выпустят из лазарета, он прямиком отправится за решетку.  
           Майкрофт скованно кивнул и разъединил связь.  
           — Сэр, премьер-министр передает, что готов мобилизовать войска.  
           Майкрофт глянул на ассистентку, которая быстро считывала пришедшую смс.  
           — Дрессон хороший агент, очень опытный. Что ж, поехали. Пора забирать моего брата, я должен ему выпивку. Надеюсь, он не успеет убиться раньше, чем я своими руками до него доберусь.  
           — Что вы сказали, сэр?  
           Майкрофт осознал, что последние слова тоже произнес вслух.  
           — Ничего, поехали.


	16. Колумбийцы

           — Думаю, мне немного получше. Кажется, — пробормотал Джон, когда его закончило выворачивать "на сухую".  
           — Джон?  
           — Шерлок... черт подери, тебе обязательно так орать? — Джон провел по потному лицу дрожащими пальцами.  
           — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
           — Как будто сильно перебрал в пабе. Пожалуйста, скажи, что я не забирался на столы и не пел песни.  
           — Могу тебя заверить, что ни песен, ни столов там не было.  
           — О, здорово, здорово. Тогда я еще посплю, если ты не против.  
           — Нет! — Шерлок схватил Джона за плечи, заставляя выпрямиться. Друг вздрогнул, но Шерлок не знал, от того ли это, что он сжал Джону больное плечо или от звука его голоса.  
           — Отвяжись... еще слишком рано, — прошипел Джон, потирая виски.  
           — Джон, тебе нельзя отключаться. Мы здесь уже несколько часов, и боюсь, скоро тебя опять придут накачивать. Я не могу этого допустить.  
           — Накачивать? О чем ты, черт подери? — прищурившись из-за света, Джон скосил взгляд на детектива, перед глазами все расплывалось.  
           В этот момент Шерлок услышал щелчок замка. Металлическая дверь распахнулась, и в камеру вошли двое мужчин. Первый, с огромным пистолетом, занял свое место у раскрытой двери, а второй держал в руке шприц.  
           — Он не вынесет еще одного укола! Вы загоните его в передозировку.  
           — Тебе-то откуда знать? — проворчал бандит со шприцем. — К стене! И без штучек. Герцог еще не решил, убивать вас или нет. Будете сидеть тут и греть задницы, пока он не вернется.  
           — Что вы ему колете? — Шерлок по-прежнему загораживал собой Джона. Он не мог допустить, чтобы друг получил еще одну дозу. Будучи бывшим наркоманом, он знал эти симптомы: дрожащие руки, пот, озноб, лихорадка. Плохие признаки.  
           — Не волнуйтесь, мистер Холмс. Мы только хотим, чтобы ваш солдатик расслабился. Пришло время принять лекарство. В сторону, или Родни познакомит вас с дулом своего пистолета.  
           Шерлок не двинулся с места и сузив глаза, глянул на обитые металлом носки ботинок бандита. Его губы скривились от отвращения.  
           — Ну давай, Родни. С этими типами одни сложности, — вздохнул тот.  
           Родни двинулся на рванувшегося вперед Шерлока. Детектив не мог допустить для Джона еще одной дозы (только не сейчас) и бросился на второго бандита: выбил у него из руки шприц и засадил кулаком в удивленную физиономию. Родни раздраженно потянулся, чтобы оттащить худощавого детектива от своего коллеги, но внезапно его что-то остановило. Он ощутил какой-то щипок сзади в голень, и тело тут же захлестнуло теплой волной эйфории. Родни застыл на месте, удивляясь, что свет как-то тускнеет и тускнеет.  
           Шерлок ощутил за спиной громилу-охранника, но тот почему-то не стащил его со своего коллеги. Услышав грохот падения, оба дерущихся обернулись, на мгновение от любопытства прервав схватку — громила-охранник лежал на полу ничком без сознания. Шерлок услышал знакомый металлический скрежет и к своему изумлению понял, что доктор Джон Ватсон держит в руках оружие отрубившегося громилы.  
           — Полегче, док... только не надо поспешных выводов, — дрожаще произнес соперник детектива.  
           — Шерлок, возьми оружие. У меня в глазах двоится, и я боюсь выстрелить не в того.  
           Детектив поднялся и забрал оружие у покачивающегося друга. После чего без колебаний сделал то, чем ранее угрожали ему самому — поднял оружие над головой бандита. Ровно настолько, чтобы вырубить его тяжелой рукоятью. Он бросил взгляд на валявшегося на полу громилу и торчащий из его голени шприц. Если уж дозы оказалось достаточно, чтобы вырубить эту гору мускулов, то жутко себе представить, что бы она сделала с Джоном.  
           — Джон, нам надо отсюда выбираться. Можешь идти?  
           Друг переглотнул — явно новая волна тошноты, он прижимал к боку руку, лоб до сих пор мокрый от пота.  
           — Думаю, да. Только я явно что-то пропустил.  
           — Но тебе все же удалось удивить наших "нянек", — Шерлок не скрывал своего восхищения.  
           Джон пожал плечами.  
           — Ничего особенного. Но я надеялся, что ты мне все-таки что-нибудь объяснишь.  
           Джон прижал ко рту тыльную сторону руки и постарался дышать поглубже, сражаясь с рвотными позывами. У него болел живот, болел бок, и вообще было ощущение, что его сбил грузовик.  
           — Я объясню. Но сначала давай попробуем убраться отсюда подальше, — Шерлок поймал друга, которого, похоже, не держали ноги.  
           — Я в порядке. Пусти, — проворчал Джон, когда детектив попытался его поддержать, и поморщился, когда рука друга обхватила его за талию, задевая больные ребра. — Мне только надо восстановить равновесие.  
           Это Шерлок вполне понимал, озадачивало другое — как Джону вообще удавалось функционировать на подобном "успокоительном". Не забыть бы протестировать его кровь и определить препарат. Надо будет в следующий раз опробовать его на Майкрофте.  
           — Чему это ты улыбаешься? Что ты натворил?  
           — Джон, постарайся экономить силы.  
           — Шерлок! — Джон резко остановился посреди коридора. Шерлок уже вычислил, что почти всю охрану должны были отозвать, а сам герцог наверняка отправился на свою долгожданную сделку, так что здесь могла остаться лишь кучка натасканных "обезьян". Он прислонил Джона к стене. Старый склад выглядел пустым, свет приглушен, поблизости — никого, и приближающегося топота тоже не слышно.  
           — Джон, потише.  
           — Прости, — тот поморщился и закрыл глаза. — Как Майкрофт? И остальные из той машины...  
           — С ними все отлично, уверяю тебя. Мой братец и его имбецилы-сотрудники выбрались без происшествий. И все благодаря тебе. Серьезно, Джон. Мы с тобой еще поговорим насчет твоего поступка.  
           — Значит, с ними порядок. Это хорошо. А Майкрофт, как его голова? А нога Томсона? И как Эдвардс? А помощница Майкрофта?  
           — Они все в порядке, Джон, в полном. Жаль, я не могу сказать больше.  
           — У Майкрофта была серьезная рана головы.  
           — У него большая голова, учитывая, сколько в ней помещается высокомерия, так что она серьезно не пострадала. Когда я уходил, он отдыхал. Спал.  
           — Хорошо. Отлично. — По стиснутым рукам друга Шерлок понял, что Джон сражается с подступающей тошнотой. — У меня все в тумане. Я помню зеленую траву, но еще песок и пустыню. И выстрелы. Понятно, что все было не так.  
           Шерлок обхватил его твердой рукой за талию.  
           — Все будет в порядке. Мы доставим тебя к врачам.  
           — Я сам доктор...  
           — Да, и оттого — худший пациент.  
           — Уж кто бы... — Джон застонал, пульсирующая боль в боку становилась все сильнее, внутренности скручивало узлом. За глоток воды он отдал бы что угодно. Действие наркотиков стало ослабевать, и о себе начали заявлять болью травмы.  
           Шерлок видел в окно восходящее солнце; они здесь чуть больше восьми часов, а с попытки похищения Майкрофта прошло около шестнадцати. Шерлок сжал руку Джона, считая пульс — когда Шерлок только воссоединился с добрым доктором, тот частил, но сейчас вернулся к норме. Что детективу не нравилось, так это меловая бледность кожи, видневшаяся в просветах между кровоподтеками.  
           — Ты только посмотри, эти идиоты припарковали свою машину прямо здесь. Держу пари, они и ключи в ней оставили.  
           — Очень мило с их стороны, — пробормотал Джон.  
           — ¿Qué tenemos aquí?¹ — раздалась позади испанская речь, и друзья замерли. — А ну-ка повернитесь, сеньоры! — приказал колумбиец. — Poco a poco!² — прорычал он.  
           Шерлок, сжав зубы, повиновался. Загораживая спиной Джона, он чувствовал, что друг совсем на него навалился. Повернувшись, он едва не засмеялся при виде знакомого лица. Перед ним стоял один из "террористов" с видеозаписи. Он был бородат и действительно колумбиец, не с Ближнего Востока. Хитрая уловка, подумал Шерлок. Весьма убедительная.  
           — Вижу, вам удалось выбраться из своей камеры. Очень удачно. Я как раз хотел пристрелить твоего дружка и сказать, что сделал это при попытке к бегству. Это избавит меня от объяснений с El Duque³. — Шерлок чувствовал, что колумбиец зол, и заподозрил, что именно ему Джон тогда врезал по физиономии, сломав нос. — Он все равно препаршиво выглядит, так что в сторонку. Ты нам еще понадобишься, но твой дружок — намного меньше. А я ему кое-что задолжал.  
           — Нет, — Шерлок смерил бандита взглядом, но ему пришлось снова пересмотреть ситуацию ибо рядом появились еще двое, и все с синяками. Шерлок перебрал возможные варианты действий и их исходы. Все были не в его пользу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Что у нас тут? (исп.)  
> ² Медленно (исп.)  
> ³ Герцог (исп.)


	17. Искупление

           Майкрофт шел к складу, с силой сжимая в руке зонтик; выходя из машины, он рассеянно прихватил с собой синий шарф брата, который сейчас нес во второй руке. Войдя на склад, он сразу увидел стоящих на коленях пятерых террористов: позаимствованные у ирландцев военные нацеливали на них оружие, а полицейский тем временем надевал наручники.  
           Шерлок стоял, крепко обнимая за плечи едва удерживающегося в сознании доктора. Он, видимо, ощутил присутствие брата, и два пары серых глаз встретились.  
           — Медиков сюда! — через плечо крикнул Майкрофт, приближаясь к другу и к брату. Да, никто не должен узнать, но себе он мог признаться: Джон Ватсон был его другом, его семьей.  
           — Джон, посмотри-ка, к нам явилась королева. Майкрофт. Я знал, что ты появишься, хотя думал, что несколько раньше.  
           Веселье — вот что прочитал Майкрофт в глазах Шерлока, и стиснул рукоять зонтика, сопротивляясь искушению стукнуть им младшего.  
           — Мои извинения, Джон. Я приехал бы раньше, если бы мой братец не подлил кое-что в мой скотч.  
           — Ваш скотч? — пробормотал Джон, он стоял с закрытыми глазами, привалившись головой к плечу Шерлока.  
           — В свою защиту скажу, что если бы он следовал указаниям доктора, мне бы не пришлось прибегать к таким закулисным мерам, — сообщил последний.  
           — Шерлок, ты накачал своего брата наркотиком?  
           — Он ушел из больницы, игнорируя приказ врача.  
           Джон глубоко вздохнул — ну, то есть настолько, насколько позволяли его больные ребра.  
           — Майкрофт, черт возьми. У вас серьезная травма головы, — предполагалось, что эти слова должны были прозвучать раздраженно, но они вышли сдавленно и почти шепотом. Его уложили на что-то мягкое. — Вы все еще должны мне ужин, — проворчал он.  
           — А, так вот где я его оставил, — Шерлок с легкой улыбкой выхватил из руки брата свой шарф и пошел вслед за каталкой, на которой везли его пострадавшего друга. Майкрофт нагнал Шерлока и зашагал рядом. Ни тот, ни другой не могли подобрать слов, чтобы заполнить молчание и разрушить стену, которую когда-то давно между собой выстроили.  
           Каталку на ходу тряхнуло, и Джон скривился от боли. Шерлок уже раскрыл рот, чтобы отругать неуклюжих идиотов-медиков, но его опередил Майкрофт, рявкнув наивластнейшим тоном:  
           — Осторожнее! Этот человек и без того пострадал.  
           Джон ощутил укол подключаемой капельницы, но все равно постарался сосредоточиться на братьях. На худых лицах Холмсов танцевали разноцветные огни мигалок. Джону подумалось, что они стоят совсем рядом и улыбаются, обсуждая, как покончить с одним своим общим врагом, сильно смахивающим на лося.  
           Ему даже удавалось понять, о чем они говорят, словно он стал приемником, настроившимся на их частоту. Сон, словно шоковое одеяло, наконец-то стал заволакивать Джона успокаивающим теплом.  
           — Я очень рад, что вы с Джоном теперь в безопасности, это большое облегчение. Но, к сожалению, должен сообщить, что герцогу Харрингтону удалось уйти.  
           — Сомневаюсь, что он далеко доберется, — усмехнулся Шерлок и бросил многозначительный взгляд на брата.  
           — Да, едва ли, — Майкрофт выпрямился, опираясь на зонтик.

* * *

Герцог Харрингтон коршуном наблюдал, как его люди сгружают детонаторы и британских "кровей" взрывчатку. Последнюю привезли с военной базы, которой руководил покойный Джозеф Перри. Разгром ирландского склада герцога не беспокоил — они его бросили, и это единственное, что имело значение.  
           — Время за наличными, — радостно улыбнулся он. На случай каких-то проблем за его спиной маячила пара ребят с оружием.  
           — Точно, ваша заслуженная награда, — раздался знакомый голос.  
           Шерлок с холодной улыбкой наблюдал, как на лупоглазом лице герцога отражается узнавание. Этот глупый лось только и мог, что стоять, раскрыв рот и распахнув глаза. Его громил окружили агенты Майкрофта, а предполагаемые покупатели-террористы разом вскинули свои значки силовиков, так что герцогу с его прихвостнями ничего не осталось, кроме как без сопротивления сдаться.  
           — Безмозглый идиот! Могли бы по моей репутации сообразить, что когда нападают на тех, кто мне дорог, я становлюсь абсолютно безжалостным.  
           — Ублюдок! — прорычал герцог.  
           — Как неоригинально, — Шерлок закатил глаза и, сунув руки в карманы пальто, прошелся среди производящих аресты офицеров и их "подопечных".  
           — Сэр, мы можем ехать, если вы желаете вернуться в больницу. Агент Дрессон сейчас там, он подвезет вас обратно.  
           Шерлок, прищурившись, посмотрел на подошедшего агента.  
           — Сэр? Я отвезу вас к Джону... то есть, я имею в виду, к доктору Ватсону. — Шерлок ничего не ответил, просто пошел следом, легко попав в шаг: темноволосый агент был с ним одного роста. — Ваш брат уже там.  
           Шерлок на мгновение остановился и удивленно выгнул бровь.

  
            **В больнице**

— Не понимаю, зачем я вообще согласился с вами играть. Вы ставите мне мат еще до того, как мы расставляем фигуры, — ухмыльнулся Джон, откидываясь на больничную койку.  
           — Доктор, вы сражались, как лев, — вежливо улыбнулся Майкрофт. Джон стрельнул в него недоверчивым взглядом.  
           В этот момент в палату вошел Шерлок.  
           — Майкрофт, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не тревожил бедного доктора. Ему нужен отдых. — Он мельком глянул на шахматную доску. — Серьезно, Джон, ты хоть пытался подключать мозги?  
           — Похоже, ты свое дело пока закончил, — произнес Майкрофт. — Вижу, все прошло без сучка, без задоринки.  
           — Разумеется, дорогой братец. Уверен, что кто-нибудь из твоих многочисленных приближенных уже передал тебе все подробности. — Шерлок окинул быстрым взглядом шахматную композицию на прикроватном столике Джона. Он заметил, что прежде чем прийти за добычей, Майкрофт позволил Джону сохранить несколько фигур. И одной из оставшихся был "конник". А за "конником" Шерлока — его рыцарем на коне — Майкрофт всегда охотился.  
           — Что за дело? — спросил Джон.  
           — О, просто надо было убедиться, что все концы подобраны, — вздохнул Шерлок.  
           Услышав звук новой смс, Джон дотянулся до своего телефона. Шерлок заметил, что уголки губ друга печально опустились.  
           — Гарри не сможет тебя навестить, — старательно ровно произнес Шерлок. Утверждение, не вопрос.  
           — Да. Что ж, у нее работа, и она всегда недолюбливала больницы.  
           Майкрофт съежился — перед глазами садняще вспыхнула картина: юные Джон и Гарри в похожей больничной обстановке.  
           — Разумеется, — кивнул Шерлок, на которого ответ друга не произвел особого впечатления.  
           — Господа, часы посещений подходят к концу. Мистер Ватсон... — начала было рыжеволосая медсестра с вечно недовольным лицом, но ее оборвали на пол-предложении.  
           — Доктор, — одновременно поправили ее оба Холмса.  
           — Да, доктор Ватсон нуждается в отдыхе, — сказала медсестра с улыбкой, которая совершенно отсутствовала в ее взгляде.  
           Майкрофт воспользовался моментом и направился к выходу, зная, что Шерлок больничные правила наверняка проигнорирует. Он очень удивился, обнаружив, что брат двинулся за ним следом. Старший Холмс сжал в руке зонт.  
           — Майкрофт, — в баритоне Шерлока слышалась неуверенность.  
           Старший Холмс застыл на полшаге.  
           — Шерлок, это была опасная игра.  
           — У меня не было выбора. Я должен был проследить, чтобы с Джоном было все хорошо. Если бы не я, они наверняка накачали бы его под завязку, и волноваться пришлось бы о куда более серьезных вещах, чем пара сломанных ребер и швы.  
           — А если бы я опоздал?  
           — Майкрофт, да когда ты вообще опаздывал? — Шерлок задержал дыхание, чувствуя, что сейчас должно быть произнесено что-то важное для них обоих. Это напряжение становилось изматывающим.  
           — Такое уже бывало, — в голосе брата слышалась побежденность.  
           — Не когда это было значимо.  
           — Что ж, это ново, — Майкрофт по-прежнему стоял спиной к брату.  
           Шерлок сунул руки в карманы, надеясь как-то выбраться из неведомых вод, которые представляли собой сантименты; они с Майкрофтом никогда не чувствовали себя в них комфортно, так что младший Холмс обратился к привычному с детства поддразниванию.  
           — Надеюсь, на этой неделе тебе больше повезет с диетой.  
           — Братец мой. Ты сам-то способен хоть одну неделю не влезать вместе со своим соседом в проблемы? Мне начинает докучать лишняя "бумажная работа".  
           Шерлок не посмел глянуть на Майкрофта. Но уголком глаза он заметил, что плечи брата расслабились, после чего тот двинулся вперед по коридору, ритмично постукивая зонтиком при каждом шаге.  
           В ожидании агента Дрессона, который должен был его подвезти, Шерлок подошел к шахматам, взял с доски деревянную фигуру и плюхнулся на неудобный больничный стул у кровати Джона. Он покатал шахматную фигурку в руке и испустил драматичный вздох:  
           — Скучно!


End file.
